Shugo Magic: Mamoru's Life
by sakura240
Summary: Mamoru just came back to Japan and while away he got two shugo chara eggs! Easter finds out about him and the strange things he can do! They try to get him to their side without realizing an important information-He's actually Amu's brother. will re-edit!
1. The Beginning

Kura: Hey minna-san!

Amu: Why are you writing this story when you could be updating the others!?

Kura: Well, right now, I'm thinking of ideas for them and well, this story just popped into my mind!

Amu: *sighs*

Kura: Okay then everybody, please enjoy this!

Amu: Please don't…

Kura: Ran!

Ran: Kura doesn't own SC or HP! Hooray, Hooray, Kura-chan!

"talking"

'thinking'

(my comments)

* * *

Chapter 1- The Beginning

Regular POV

In England, Privet Drive, Number Four

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

A big, beefy man with pretty much no neck and a large mustache ran out the kitchen and into the hallway, next to his wife.

"What's wrong Petunia!?" He cried. His wife, Petunia looked at him, shocked and scared.

Petunia was thin and had brown hair. She had a long neck as well.

"L-L-Look V-Vernon!!" She cried. The man, Vernon looked at what she was pointing at and gasped.

There right in front of them was a bundle of blankets and in the blankets was a small baby boy with just a bit of jet-black hair and a lightning shaped scar. He was crying.

Vernon hastily picked up the baby and brought him in, looking around before he closed the door and ran to the living room.

"W-What do we do V-Vernon? That boy is clearly t-theirs!" Petunia cried.

"…How much would you pay to fly this, this boy somewhere else!?" Vernon asked.

"As much as possible!!! I don't want him to ruin our popkin's life!!!!" She cried.

"Then I'll take him to Japan! I'll just dump him there and that way, he'll never be in our lives!" Vernon cried.

* * *

Three Days Later

Vernon grumbled as he carried the small baby in his arms. He had just got off the plane and encountered the fresh, cold, crisp air. He looked at the boy and grumbled again.

"…Ummm…" He looked up to see a woman with pale auburn hair put in a pony tail and light brown eyes behind glasses staring at him with concern eyes. More likely, she was staring at the child in his arms.

"What!?" He asked harshly. The woman looked back in fright but recomposed her posture.

"…Is that child yours?" She asked kindly with a Japanese accent. (She was speaking in English!)

"No and I don't want him… Do you know a place where I can dump him?" Vernon asked, not really caring for the child's safety.

The woman looked again at him in shock.

"…Ummm… If you do not want the boy, then, I could take care of him…" She said, smiling. Vernon glared at her and tossed the child at her.

She gasped and caught the boy. Then she looked at Vernon with disapproving eyes. "Why in the world did you just throw the poor child!?" She cried, angered.

"Maybe because that child is a bad omen!!" Vernon shot back, walking away from her.

The woman glared at him and looked back at the child. She smiled softly then gasped as she saw the lightning scar.

"Don't worry…" She smiled softly at the sleeping boy. "I'll take care of you… Oh! I better tell papa about him!" Then she noticed a letter in the boy's hands. She took it and cocked her head in confusion.

"…?" She looked at the child and giggled. "Come on."

Then she walked into the cold, crisp air, holding onto the child who was still sleeping soundly, wondering what awaited in this child's future.

* * *

Amu: …

Kura: Hope you all loved it!

Amu: …Only my mom was in this…

Kura: Well, yeah! So far!

Amu: …

Kura: MEANIE!!!

Amu: Please review or she'll kill me…

Kura: WHAT!!! *stares at Amu* I will not!!!

Amu: Yes she will…

Kura: SHUT UP!!! And sorry this was so short!

Amu: Bye *walks out*

Kura: *crying* MEANIE!!! Well bye!


	2. He's Back!

Kura: Hiya everyone!

Amu: …

Kura: What's wrong?

Amu: …

Kura: Amu?

Amu: …

Kura: …Okay…

Amu: Huh? Did you say something?

Kura: *tick mark* AMU!!!!!!!

Amu: AHHHHH!!!

Kura: *scoffs* that's right, she better run… Anyway, hope you all like this second chappie! Miki!

Miki: Kura doesn't own SC or HP!

Kura: ROLL CHAPPIE!!

"**English"**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2- He's Back!

Regular POV

A boy sighed as he got off the plane. A little flying boy came out from behind him and looked at the other sadly.

"Mamoru, why did we have to leave England!?" He whined sadly. "I love England! **It's amazing!"**

The other boy chuckled at the flying boy. The little boy was very small that he could fit into his hand and wore a red cap. He had earphones and wore a red shirt and dark golden pants. He had brilliant ruby red eyes that shone with excitement, despite the sadness in his voice. His hair was a dark red. He wore white shoes and the cap he wore was a bit big for him.

"That doesn't mean we won't visit England, Alex." Mamoru said, chuckling. He wore a dark blue cap and a dark blue shirt. He also wore brown baggy pants and blue and black sneakers. He had black hair and bright green eyes. He was thin and wore round glasses. The only thing he thought was interesting about him was his lightning shaped scar on his forehead that wasn't very visible because of his black bangs. Alex grinned.

"I know! I just wanted to see you smile!" Alex said happily. "You have seriously got to be more outgoing! Like Ami!"

"…How do you know about Ami?" Mamoru stared suspiciously at the little red boy who chuckled nervously.

"I… uh… read some of your… uh… letters…" He muttered that last word but his bearer heard him clearly.

"…" Mamoru did nothing but glare at his shugo chara who chuckled nervously. Then he turned around and walked away.

"AHH!!! Wait for me Mamoru!!!" Alex cried as he flew after him.

* * *

At Seiyo Academy

A pink hair girl sighed. She started to fall asleep when all of a sudden, a long dark blue-purple haired girl poked her, causing her to look up, surprised. She had bright golden eyes and wore X clips to hold up her hair.

"What's wrong Nadeshiko?" She asked. The girl who poked her looked at her friend.

"You were about to sleep Amu-chan…" She said, smiling brightly. She had light golden eyes. Her hair was put up in a ponytail with a red ribbon. She had a kind aura around her.

Amu chuckled nervously. "Oh… Thanks Nadeshiko."

Nadeshiko smiled and giggled.

(Hey… This is the part where I put in a poorly imitation of a school bell.)

"Finally!!" Amu yelled as she grabbed her things, grabbed Nadeshiko and rushed outside.

They rushed to the back of the school and arrived in front of a huge glass greenhouse. Amu rushed inside, with Nadeshiko holding onto her for dear life.

"GUYS!!!!" Amu cried as she stopped in front of white table with two boys and one girl sitting next to on white chairs. And as soon as she stopped, Nadeshiko let go of her and shuddered, slightly afraid of what just happened.

She grumbled. 'Now I know what Amu feels when Kukai does that to her.' She thought sadly and scared.

"What's wrong Hinamori-san?" A boy with yellow-golden hair (or blonde) looked at Amu. He had bright red eyes and smiled at Amu.

Amu just looked at all her friends and smiled. "I have to leave early today!"

Everybody stared at her confused.

"WHAT'S SO EXCITING ABOUT THAT!!???" A girl with light brown hair and light-golden brown eyes cried.

"Yaya-chan, I'm sure Amu-chan has her reasons." Nadeshiko said, smiling at Amu.

"Is that true Hinamori? You have a good reason for skipping out on a Guardian meeting?" A boy with sandy brown hair (or as I call it, dark chocolate-auburn hair) and light olive green eyes asked, staring at Amu.

The red eyed boy just looked at Amu.

"Yes Kukai, Yaya, and Tadase-kun." Amu rolled her eyes and smiled. Then she frowned.

"Wait…where's Ran, Miki, and Suu?" She asked, looking around.

Tadase sighed. "Kiseki arranged another one of those shugo chara meetings…" Everybody sweat dropped.

Then 7 little flying boys and girls flew in, arguing.

"YOU CAN'T JUST SKIP MY MEETINGS YOU PEASANTS!!!" A boy with a purple hair and light blue eyes cried, chasing after 3 girls. He wore a kingly-like outfit and a golden crown.

The first out of the three girls he was chasing had pink hair and reddish-pink eyes. She wore a pink visor and cheerleading outfit and pink shoes, completed with a red bandana around her neck. Her hair was put up into a ponytail with a red heart band.

The second had blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue hat with a blue spade clip on it. She wore a blue, black, and white outfit and carried a white bag. (Or maybe blue… I' not sure…)

The third had blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a white handkerchief on her head and a green and white dress, completed with green ballet-like shoes. On her handkerchief was a green clover clip.

Behind the four was three other charas, sighing.

The first had long light violet hair that was put into a ponytail with Sakura bands. She had violet eyes and wore a long-sleeved kimono.

The second had light green hair and dark orange eyes. He wore a white headband, completed with a star. He wore a yellow shirt and white shorts.

The last had light blue eyes and light brown hair under her pink bunny hat. She had a yellow pacifier in her mouth and wore a pink baby outfit with a white bib. Her hat also had a red ribbon on the side.

"But Kiseki, we have to be with Amu when something this big is happening!!" The red girl cried.

"Ran's right! Don't you think so Suu?" The blue one looked at the green girl who nodded.

"That's right, suu~!" Suu cried.

Ran, Miki, Suu, and Kiseki began to argue again. The other three sighed.

"Let's play cards desu~" The baby girl said. The kimono girl smiled.

"That's a wonderful idea, Pepe-chan!" She said. The sports boy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right! Pepe will just whine and cry later while you, Temari will argue and go into your crazy mode!"

"Oh, I won't be like that Daichi!" Temari said, happily.

Daichi sighed. "Whatever…"

The Guardians sighed.

"So, what's so important Amu-chan?" Everybody looked at Miki.

'Yeah, you never told us Amu-chan!" Ran said happily.

"Please tell suu~!" Suu said happily.

Amu smiled happily. She turned to everybody.

"Okay! Somebody important to me is coming back from England!" Amu said happily.

Everybody stared at her. Then Yaya eyes gleamed.

"Is it your boyfriend!!!???" She cried.

"NO!!!!" Amu cried.

"Then who is it?" Tadase-kun asked, smiling a smile that looked kinda fake.

Amu smiled. "How about you guys come with me now and we can do a meeting next time!?"

Everybody looked at each other and shook their heads.

"I have to go grocery shopping." Kukai said.

"I have to go to dance practice…" Nadeshiko said, smiling sadly.

"I have to go take care of my grandmother." Tadase said.

"I have ballet practice." Yaya said.

"…Oh…" Amu looked down sadly then looked back up.

"That's okay! He's going to be transferring to this school so you guys can just meet him tomorrow! Bye!" Amu waved and she and her charas ran out.

"…" Everybody turned to Tadase who looked back in confusion.

"Looks like somebody is jealous!" Yaya said happily.

"I AM NOT!!!" Tadase cried, blushing.

"Whatever you say!" The rest cried as they started to leave.

Tadase sighed and left the Royal Garden as well.

'…Who was it that Hinamori-san was talking about…?' He thought sadly.

* * *

Back to Amu…

Amu's POV

I was so excited! He finally came back! I can't wait!

I jumped up, all excited and happy!

"Wow, this person must be really important to you Amu-chan!" Ran said. I looked at my charas and nodded.

"He's the best brother!" I said happily.

They looked at me, confused.

"…Brother?" Miki asked.

"Yeah, you'll see him as soon as we get home!" I cried, running all the way home.

I smiled as I made it all the way back home and opened the door. I looked down and noticed an extra pair of shoes and grinned.

"MAMA, PAPA! I'M HOME!" I cried. Then I ran upstairs with Ran and the others behind me and threw open my door and threw my bags in. Then I ran back downstairs and looked around for the familiar emerald green eyes.

I then saw a boy my age sweat dropping at Papa who was taking pictures of Ami who was singing. I ran and tackled him to the floor, squealing.

"MAMORU!!" I cried.

The boy laughed. "Hey Amu!" He said.

"I missed you so much Mamo-kun!" I said, saying his nickname.

He frowned. "Amu, you know I hate that nickname!" He whined.

I grinned. "That's why I said that!"

He glared. "Evil little sis…"

"Hey! I'm only younger by two months!" Amu shot back.

Mamoru laughed. "Whatever!"

"Mamoru, can you help me with dinner?" Me and Mamoru looked up to see our mom, Midori smile at her only son.

"Sure, okaa-san." He said, getting up. Then he turned around and stuck his tongue at me, causing me to hit him with a couch pillow.

"Amu-chan, why didn't you tell us that you had a brother suu~?" I turned to see my charas glare at me. I chuckled nervously.

"I'll tell you guys later." I said.

"I can tell you why!" We all looked up to see a chara wearing all red and gold. I stared, shocked.

"…Are you alright? **No Prob!** I can fix it!" He grinned and flew away. I was still in shock.

"…Amu-chan?" I snapped back to reality to see Ran, Miki, and Suu looking at me in concern.

"Are you alright?" Miki asked.

"Yeah, I am…" I said. But I really wasn't. Inside, I was screaming whose chara is that!

Then all of a sudden, a bit of water was splashed into my face. And it was cold.

I nearly screamed but Miki and Suu covered my mouth before I did.

Meanwhile, the boy chara was laughing his head off.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! That was **FUNNY**!!!" He cried.

I glared at him.

Mamoru's POV

"Hey, Amu, can you he- What the!?" I looked at my sister to see her face a bit wet and water dripping down her bangs as she glared at Alex. …WAIT!! SHE CAN SEE ALEX!!!

Then I saw three charas! A red, blue, and green one, who all glared at Alex. I placed my head in my hands and groaned. What did Alex do now!?

I sighed as Alex continued to laugh at Amu. I walked over, grabbed him, and walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

After Dinner

I knocked on Amu's door.

"It's open!" I went inside and saw Amu lying on the bed. She looked bored out of her mind.

"You okay Amu?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She got up and smiled.

"You're sis is** funny** Mamoru!" Alex said, coming out from behind me. Amu glared at him.

"And he is…"

I rolled my eyes. "This is Alex."

"**Hello madam!** I'm Mamoru's dream of wanting to be more out-going and having fun! Back in England, he never talked with others since there was this fat bully always teasing him! **Believe me**, it was torture seeing him like that!" Alex said.

"…" Amu just looked at him. "And, splashing water on other people's face is being out-going how?" She asked.

"Alex just loves pranks… and he's a big flirt!" I cried, sitting on Amu's bed.

Amu started to laugh.

"It's not funny!" I cried.

"It totally is Mamo-kun!" She cried, still laughing.

"Oh shut up Amu!" I cried, blushing.

"Anyway, I'm glad you'll be coming to Seiyo Academy now! By the way, I have friends there who also have charas!" She said.

I looked at her with wide eyes and a big grin. "No way!"

"Totally! I'll introduce you to them tomorrow at the Guardian's meeting!"

"…What?"

"I'll explain tomorrow." She said smiling.

I smiled. "Kay! Night Amu."

"Night Mamo-kun!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!"

"HAHAHAHA!!!"

"AMU!!!

"Okay! Night Mamoru!

I sighed. "Night Amu."

I smiled at her before closing her door.

* * *

Kura: And that's all folks!

Amu: Where have I heard that phrase…?

Kura: *shrugs*

Alex: Amu is **funny**!

Amu: SHUT IT ALEX!!

Alex; HAHAHAHA!

Kura: Bye and please R&R!!


	3. Meeting The Guardians!

Kura: Hey peoples!

Amu: So what's Mamoru's real name?

Kura: *gasps* You don't know!?

Amu: …ummm… no?

Kura: How can you not know anything about Harry Potter!?

Amu: …

Kura: What kind of monster are you!!!??

Amu: …Obsessed much?

Kura: HARRY POTTER IS AN AMAZING SERIES!!! JUST LIKE TWILIGHT!!! Except Twilight's all about vampires…

Amu: I hate vampires…

Kura: Anyway, let's start! Suu!

Suu: Kura doesn't own SC or HP suu~!

Kura: START!!!

* * *

Chapter 3- Meeting The Guardians!

Mamoru's POV

'…Breath in…Breath out…' I continued to breathe as I stood in front of the door to my class. I just came to Seiyo Academy early and well, home room already started and I have to wait…

"You'll be **okay**! So **don't worry**! Alex said. I sighed.

"Yeah but because I've been in England for so long, I've got that English accent and people will probably tease me…" I complained.

"Maybe, maybe not! Either way, you have to face you problems and **fight back**!" He cried.

I smiled. At least Alex was here to help me. …I wonder if Amu is in this class…

"Come on in!" I heard the teacher's voice and I jumped. I gulped and opened the door and stepped in.

I stopped in front of the class and looked around. I noticed Amu and I sighed.

"Everyone, this is Himamori Mamoru!" The teacher said. He had bright messy auburn hair and dark golden eyes. He had glasses, an auburn-brown suit and a green tie.

I sweat dropped.

"…It's Hinamori…" I said quietly.

"Oh! Haha! Sorry Himamori-kun!" I sweat dropped.

I looked back at the class and they all looked at me, shocked. I blushed at the sudden attention they were giving me.

"Did he say Hinamori?"

"Then that must mean that they are twins!"

"But they look nothing alike!"

"Maybe he just has the same name…"

"Yeah that has to be true!"

"No doubt! I mean, he seems nothing like Hinamori-san!"

"Yeah!"

I looked down. People were all ready judging me… Maybe I should've stayed in England…

"Okay then, smile and say hello Himamori-kun!" The teacher, Nikaidou-sensei said.

I looked back at the class. The girls just looked at me while the boys glared. I gulped and looked down.

"H-Hello, my name in H-Hinamori Mamoru… Nice to meet you all…" I said quietly.

"Well then, you can sit behind Fujisaki-san!" I saw a girl with long dark-blue hair raise her had. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had light golden eyes. …Her appearance looks familiar…

I walked towards her and sat behind her. She was near the window which made me happier and I noticed that Amu was right next to Fujisaki-san. Amu turned and grinned at me. I smiled back.

* * *

After school

I sighed. Finally the first day of school was over and people already started to tease me! Mostly because of that stupid English accent!

"Oh lighten up Mamoru! At least you have Amu, **right**!" I smiled at my chara.

"Yeah…"

"Mamoru." I turned to see my sis next to me.

Everybody in the class gasped.

"What is it Amu?" I asked and everybody gasped. I sweat dropped.

'What the…' Is pretty much was I was thinking.

"The others want to meet you so come on." She said.

I cocked my head in confusion. "Others?"

"My friends. The Guardians."

"Oh…"

I nodded and grabbed my stuff and followed her. Everybody else was staring in shock.

"…Hey Amu…" "Hmm?" She turned and looked at me.

"Why is everybody so surprised that I seem like your friend?"

She blinked. "Well, maybe because you don't seem like the type to hang out with me."

I sweat dropped.

"Amu-chan!" We turned to see Fujisaki-san running towards us.

"Nadeshiko!" She reached us and smiled at Amu.

Then she turned to me. "Who's he Amu-chan?"

I smiled. "You already know my name Anyway, I'm Amu's older brother." She looked at me in surprise.

Then she turned to Amu. "You had a brother!?"

Amu chuckled nervously. "Hehe… Yeah…"

"Nice to meet you Fujisaki-san." She smiled back at me.

"You can just call me Nadeshiko!" I smiled.

"Then you can call me Mamoru."

"Actually, I prefer …umm … aha!" We stared at her.

"I prefer Mamo-kun!" She said, smiling. I stared in disbelief as Amu started to laugh.

"SERIOUSLY!!!??" I cried.

The girls giggled.

"Nadeshiko, you picked the same nickname I gave him ya know!" Amu cried.

"Really?" Nadeshiko asked, still laughing.

I blushed and glared at them. We continued to walk towards the back of the school. Then we saw a garden with the water sprinklers off.

I sighed. I don't understand girls at all!

"Hey!" We turned to see a girl with dark reddish-auburn hair that was curled and light green eyes. I gulped. I could tell that she was bad news already.

"What, Yamabuki-san?" Amu asked coolly. I rolled my eyes.

"Why on earth are you two with him?" She asked.

"…Ummm, cause we're gonna introduce him to the other Guardians…" Amu said.

"Oh no way! He's mine!" She cried. I could tell I was pissed.

"…" Nadeshiko just looked at Amu and …Yamabuki-san right?"

"You do realize that he's nobody's right?" Amu asked.

"All the amazing looking boys should be mines!!!" Yamabuki-san cried.

I was getting pissed off right now.

Nadeshiko's POV

I rolled my eyes at Yamabuki-san. What the heck, she should just give up already!!

Then I noticed that Mamoru looked pissed and was glaring at Yamabuki-san. His fists were clenched and I could feel the heat radiating from him.

Then I heard a small squeak that I was sure nobody else heard. I turned and saw the water sprinklers handle slowly moved to the right, making it turn on. But instead of hitting the flowers, the water hit Yamabuki-san!

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" She cried as the water splashed on her. I looked at Amu-chan and Mamoru who looked just as shocked as me.

The sprinklers stopped and Yamabuki-san looked like she was ready to cry. She glared at Amu-chan and ran away, with her posse that just came out of nowhere running after her.

"…Damn!" Amu-chan grabbed me and Mamoru and dashed towards the royal garden, ran inside and stopped at the table.

The others were there too, shock by the sudden entrance. But Amu-chan ignored them and turned to Mamoru.

"Mamo-kun, you have to make sure not to get angry!!! You know that!!!" She cried, making all of us confused.

Mamoru looked down. "I didn't mean too… It just happened…"

"But you have to control you temper!! I know that you rarely lose your temper so why now!!" Amu-chan shot back.

"…"

"Not only that! If Easter found out about your strange ability, they'll kidnap you and do test on you and I don't want that!!!!" She cried.

Mamoru looked up, confused.

"Easter? But they never tried to kidnap me before. I mean, I know they make many hearts eggs turn into X eggs but they never tried to attack or something like that." He stated.

Everybody looked at him.

"WHATTTT!!!!!!??????"

Regular POV

Everybody stared at Mamoru, shocked.

He fell down when everybody yelled and was getting up again. He glared at everybody.

"Please don't do that!" He cried.

"Sorry…" Everybody said at the same time.

Then Amu gasped and turned to her friends.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Guys, this is my brother, Hinamori Mamoru!" She said, gesturing towards her brother. He smiled at everyone.

"I already know all of you. I heard from many of the students and a lot of Amu's letters. Especially about …" Amu glared at him. He sweat dropped.

"Then again, forget I just said that…" He said.

"By the way, what was the strange thing that you guys were talking about? Yaya wants to know!" Yaya cried.

"Yeah, me too!" Kukai.

"Me as well." Tadase.

"It does seem interesting!" Nadeshiko.

Amu and Mamoru looked at the Guardians and sweat dropped.

"…Ummm… we can't tell…" Mamoru said.

"WHATT!!!??? Why not!!?? Yaya wants to know!!!" Yaya cried.

"I'll tell you!" Everybody looked at a chara wearing gold and red. He grinned. "And I'll add in a chara change!"

Mamoru gasped. "YOU BETTER NOT!!"

"CHARA CHANGE!!"

Ping

"AHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Everybody looked at the now ruby red eyes Mamoru who was laughing.

Then he grabbed Amu and ran all around the Garden, yelling, "MAGIC IS THE BEST!!!! **I LOVE MAGIC!!! I LOVE ENGLISH!!!**"

Everybody stared at the now crazy boy who then picked up Amu and ran around.

"MAMORU!! STOP!!!"

Mamoru stopped, set down Amu and pouted. "Why Amu-chan? I like playing with you!!" Then he hugged Amu who screamed and cried, "NADESHIKO!!! HELP!!!"

Nadeshiko ran up to Mamoru and tapped him. He let go of Amu and blinked at Nadehiko with such innocence radiating from his eyes and sparkles radiated from him.

Nadeshiko cringed and back away, blinking. "…Too…much…light!!" She cried.

The others sweat dropped as Mamoru smiled happily.

Ping

Everybody sweat dropped again at Mamoru who was trying to strangle the red and gold chara.

"**Come on **Mamoru! It was just a joke!" He cried as he got out of his bearers grasp and breathes in air. Mamoru glared at him.

"I will never take you to England ever AGAIN Alex!!!" Mamoru yelled.

Then Alex burst into tears and cried, "**NOOO!!!! **ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!"

Everybody sweat dropped.

Amu turned to her friends. "I forgot to mention that he has a chara…" She said nervously.

"…"

"What's his name commoner?" Kiseki appeared in front of Amu.

"His name's Alex…"

Kiseki turned to Alex, grabbed him and cried, "ALEX, FROM NOW ON, YOU SHALL BE ONE OF MY SERVANTS!!!"

Alex blinked and turned away. "No way! I rather be one of the girls servants!" He said, flying over to Temari and kissed her hand just to prove his point.

Temari sweat dropped as Kiseki kicked Alex who was now fighting back.

Everybody turned to Mamoru. He sighed. "Alex is a prankster and a big flirt… And he loves sports so he's way too energetic…"

Everybody either chuckled or giggled and then Yaya grabbed Alex and made him say things in English.

Everybody sweat dropped again.

"Say hello in English!" Yaya cried.

"**Hello!**" Alex cried happily.

"…He also has a go-lucky character…" Amu said.

"**I LOVE ENGLAND!!!**" Alex cried.

"…What did he say?" Tadase asked.

"He said, "I love England" alright?" Mamoru said, sighing.

He looked up at the Guardians. He smiled.

'Maybe, this isn't half bad…' He thought happily.

'Maybe, I'll finally forget those stupid dreams…'

* * *

Kura: And that's the end!!

Amu: Whatever…

Kura: I love Alex!!!

Amu: …Why?

Kura: He's funny! By the way, if any are confused about the bold words, it is English! Okay!

Amu: *rolls eyes* Whatever.

Kura: And I hope you all enjoyed this and now I will be begging for Star King to be on tonight! Although, I think I'm wrong!

Amu: …What's Star King?

Kura: It's a Korean show and it's super funny! They guess star a lot of people each week and those people have amazing yet cool and crazy talents! I call those people freaks sometimes but I also say that it's super cool!!!

Amu: …Okay…

Kura: BYE EVERYBODY!!!

Amu: Bye!


	4. Kidnapped! or not

Kura: Hiyas people of Earth and Space!

Amu: …?

Kura: What?

Amu: …Nothing…

Kura: Okay then! As you can see, I've been asked in one of my reviews as to why Mamoru went to England in the first place…

Amu: …

Kura: Well, I might show it in this chapter! I'm not sure actually!

Amu: Okay.

Kura: Kiseki!

Kiseki: What?

Kura: No! You're supposed to say the disclaimer!

Kiseki: What!? I will not listen to some filthy commoner!

Kura: …I'll give you this. *shows a handmade thrown*

Kiseki: Kura, my servant, doesn't own SC or HP! Now give me that!

Kura: Roll the chappie!

* * *

Chapter 4- Kidnapped!!... or not…

Regular POV

"Mamo-kun?" Mamoru looked at Nadeshiko smiling.

"What and please don't call me that!" Nadeshiko giggled.

"Well, what were you doing in England?" Mamoru froze. Everybody turned to Mamoru.

"Yeah, I want to know too!" Yaya cried.

"Hinamori-kun, please tell." Tadase said.

"Yeah, you've been with us for two weeks already! The least you could do is tell us!" Kukai said.

Amu looked at Mamoru. Mamoru was looking down.

"Mamoru, you don't have to tell them…" Mamoru looked at his sister. She smiled softly and sadly.

He sighed and looked at his friends.

"Well, one of the main reasons I went to England was to find my real parents." Everybody but Amu looked at Mamoru.

"What do you mean? Aren't your parents Amu's parents?" Daichi asked.

Mamoru shook his head. "I was adopted into the Hinamori family when I was a baby." He said softly.

"Oh…"Kukai finally managed to say. After being with Mamoru for two weeks, he and Tadase were probably the closest friends he ever had.

"Did you find them desu~?" Pepe asked.

"Nope…" Everybody looked down.

Then Mamoru looked up, smiling. "But it's alright! I'm sure I can find them next time!" He said.

"I have to go to the restroom, kay?" He got up, turned and walked out.

Alex looked at his bearer sadly.

Alex's POV

I turned to the others.

"Umm…" They all looked at me.

I looked down and sighed. "Can you guys find a way to help Mamoru actually express himself to you guys?"

Everybody looked at me, confused.

"What do you mean, Alex?" Ran asked me.

I looked at everyone. "Well, Mamoru is just hiding his feelings. He doesn't want others to worry so he hides himself and smiles, even though he's in pain. It's… it's painful for me to see him like that…"

"…Does he not trust us?" Nadeshiko asked.

"No! It's not that!" I cried. "He just wants to protect us!"

"What do you mean Alex?" Tadase asked me.

'Well, you see, Mamoru thinks that something happened to his parents. He wants to know anything about his past and is afraid that somebody could get hurt in process." I said.

"You see, I was born from his desire to be able to be more honest. He wants to show his feelings but is afraid too. And he is afraid of making anybody worry. That's why he came back to Japan. He didn't want Amu to worry…"

"Wait, how am I involved in this?" Amu asked. I looked at her.

"He knows that you were sad that he left."

She blinked and looked down. "How did he know?"

I sighed. "I don't know… He just does…"

"So please, help Mamoru!" I said, looking at the others. They smiled.

'Don't worry commoner! As the King, I will help Mamoru to be happier and become less afraid!" Kiseki said, grinning.

I smiled and nodded.

"We'll all help, Alex." I smiled at Tadase.

"Thanks…" I whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Mamoru's POV

I sighed. I looked up.

"I cannot tell them!" I cried.

How the bloody hell can I say that I think my parents were killed!? What the bloody hell does my visions and dreams mean!? A green light! That explains nothing!!

Then I heard a car pulling into a stop. (And if you're wondering why, it's because Mamoru is walking and somehow left the school!) Then I heard feet shuffling around me.

I opened my eyes to see maybe 12 men in black suits and sunglasses surround me. I sighed. And how the heck did I get out of school anyway?

"**Hinamori, you will have to come with us.**" One of the men in black said in English. I couldn't tell which one.

"**What the bloody hell does your stupid boss want now?**" I asked in my stupid English accent.

"**Come with us and you'll find out.**" I sighed and nodded.

They opened the van's door… yes, it wasn't a car… it was actually a van… and pushed me in.

I glared at all of them and rolled my eyes.

"MAMORU!!!!" I turned to see Amu scream. She looked shocked. She ran to us.

"**Hurry! We have to go before that brat gets to us!**" I looked to see who said that to give him a piece of my mind, gave up on looking for him and looked back at Amu as we drove away.

Amu looked upset and frustrated with herself. She ran back to school.

I sighed as the men brought me to one of the largest buildings I have ever seen. I sighed again.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Amu…

Amu's POV

I ran as fast as I could to the Royal Garden. I ran inside and stopped in front of the others who were getting ready to leave.

"What's wrong Hinamori?" Kukai asked.

I was still panting and couldn't get the words out correctly so they all looked at me, confused.

Alex groaned and yelled, "Mamoru's been kidnapped!"

"WHATT!!!!??" Everybody cried.

"I think it was Easter!" I said, the panting finally ceasing.

"But Easter doesn't know anything about Mamoru!" Daichi cried.

"Actually, he did say that Easter never did anything to him before…" Pepe said suspiciously.

"OH MY GOSH!!! That's true!!" Yaya cried.

We all turned to Alex who sweat dropped.

"W-Well, they tried to get M-Mamoru on t-their side b-before…" He said.

"WHAT!!!!???" He rubbed his ears.

"Mamoru's right, you guys really need to stop screaming like that."

"…" Nadeshiko stayed silent.

"What's wrong Nadeshiko?" Amu asked her. Nadeshiko looked up.

"Well, doesn't it seem strange that Easter never kidnapped Mamoru but they decide now?"

Everybody agreed.

I looked down. I was still worried.

"Don't worry!" Everybody looked at Alex who smiled.

"Mamoru will be alright! He's probably just gonna talk with Easter's boss!"

"…" Everybody looked at each other, worried.

* * *

Back at Easter…

Mamoru's POV

I glared at the old man in the chair that was faced the other way around.

"Hinamori Mamoru, I will ask again, will you join Easter and help us find the Embryo?" The man asked.

I couldn't see him but I already knew what he looked liked. I scoffed.

"No! I told you I'm not taking any sides! I'm not gonna be involved in this!" I turned to walk out when he said, "If you help us, we'll find your parents for you."

I froze. "H-How did y-you k-know?" I whispered.

"Our research team found out many things about you except you previous family." I turned and glared.

"Well, I still won't!" I yelled.

"Then may I just ask a question?"

I looked at his chair suspiciously. "Go on."

"What is your relationship with the Guardians?"

The Guardians? Does he mean Amu and the others?

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, if you side with them, you'll become our enemy from this day forward."

I froze. Amu was fighting these people!? I clenched my fists. I… I'm pathetic! I can't even help her!

I turned and walked out.

I felt tears and started running. I ran out the building, not caring where I went.

I stopped and found myself in a park. I sat down on one of the w=swings and closed my eyes, tears still flowing down my face.

"…**Are you alright?**" I opened my eyes as soon as I heard that English accent and saw a girl sitting on the swing next to me. She seemed the same age as me. She had long bushy brown hair and light brown eyes. She smiled at me.

"**Uhhh** ..." I looked at the girl. "**Y-Yeah…"**

"**Oh, that's good! You were crying you know."** I blushed, seeing how a girl saw me crying is seriously embarrassing

"**Oh…**" I looked at her. She seemed nice.

"**So why were you crying?**" She asked.

"…**Well, you see, I feel pathetic. I can't help my sister at all and it's because I'm selfish. I want to find my real parents but because of that, I can't protect her…**"

She looked at me. "**Well, I'm sure she understands.**"

"**That's it! She does but it worries her! And now, her rival wants me to join them and if I do, she'll hate me for sure!**" She looked at me, and then closed her eyes.

"**Well, first of all, why did you leave her?" **I opened my mouth but she interrupted, saying, "**And don't say it was to find you parents because I don't think that's the only reason."**

I looked down. "**I…I have this strange ability that no one else has and I want to find out what it is. And every time I try to figure out my parents death, I see a vision."**

"**Your parents died?"** She asked, shocked.

"**Yeah. And this vision I see has this flash of green light and I just don't understand it at all! I want to know what it means!" **I cried.

"**Well, I'm sure you'll find out one day! And I understand."**

"**How can you understand what I feel!?"**

"**I mean, I understand the strange things you can do because I'm the same."**

"**Huh?" **I looked at her. She's the same!?

"**I'm able to do things that I can't explain but I'm sure I'll find out someday!"**

I smiled. She's strong, unlike me…

"**You're right…"**

"**Well, I have to go. What's your name?"**

"…**I'm Mamoru. Hinamori Mamoru."**

"**Well, it was nice talking to you Mamoru."**

"**Wait, what's your name?"**

"…**I'm Hermione Granger."**

"**Nice to meet you Hermione…"**

"**You too Mamoru."**

Then she left. I wonder why she came to Japan… Probably just a trip.

As soon as I got up, I heard a muffle ring and took out my phone.

"Hello?"

"_Ah! Mamoru!"_

"Amu?" I looked at the phone number and realized it was Amu's

"What's up?" I asked.

"_Are you okay!? I saw people from Easter take you and got really worried!"_

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay Amu. I'm gonna come home now."

I heard Amu sigh in relief. _"That's good. Well, Alex was worried too and now he's in the corner of my room and put up a sign that says something but I can't read it and it's all because he was really worried."_

I sweat dropped and chuckled. "Okay, tell him I'm okay and I'm coming."

"_Okay! See ya soon Mamo-kun!"_

I opened my mouth to yell but she hanged up. I sighed. Same old Amu…

* * *

Kura: Well, that's the end!

Amu: Who was that girl?

Kura: If you read the Harry Potter books, you would know!

Amu: *sighs*

Kura: Well, hope you all liked this chappie!

Amu: See ya and review or she'll kill me…

Kura: SHUT UP!!! You don't have to review!

Amu: PLEASE REVIEW OR SHE'LL KILL US ALL!!

Kura: SHUT UP!!! Bye everyone!!

Amu: PLEASE RE-

Kura: SHUT UP!!!!!! BYE!!!


	5. Amu's Depression and Meeting Ikuto

Kura: Okay! This is now the 5th chappie!

Amu: YEAH!!!!

Kura: *stares at Amu jumping up and down* what's wrong with Amu today?

Nadeshiko: Well, she ate a lot of sweets and now she's on a sugar rush…

Everybody: *stares at Amu*

Amu: WOOHOO!!!!

Kura: …okay… Well, let's start!

Amu: YEAH!!!

Kura: …Temari!

Temari: Kura doesn't own SC or HP!

Kura: Roll the chappie!

Amu: LET'S START!!!!

* * *

Chapter 5- Amu's Depression and Meeting Ikuto

Amu's POV

I sighed. I looked up at the sky.

'It's been a while since Nadeshiko left and I meet Nagihiko…' I thought sadly.

"It's bad enough that Nadeshiko left, now Kukai's going away too.…" Miki said sadly.

"Jack…Queen…King…Ace…Joker…The best group of five." Ran, Miki, and Suu said together.

"It's over…" My charas looked at me.

"No matter how fun things are, all good things must end… That's how life is after all…" I said sadly.

"A-Amu-chan?" Ran asked. I sighed.

"Life is only filled with goodbyes…"

Then I felt like disappearing.

"A-Amu-chan!!" Ran cried. Miki and Suu gasped.

"Farewell my days of adolescence…"

"A-Amu-chan's disappearing!!" Ran cried as Miki and Suu panicked.

"W-What should we do!!??" Miki asked.

"E-Everybody stay calm!!" Suu cried.

"Hey." I jumped up as soon as I felt a knock on my head and turned.

"Ahh! K-Kukai!" I cried as I faced my graduating friend.

"The person skipping her duties has been found!" He grinned. I gasped.

"N-NO, I WASN'T SKIPPING!!!" I cried.

"I guess there's no choice." Kukai looked sad and I looked at him, worried.

"Want to skip together?" I blinked. Huh?

"Wasn't she disappearing a moment ago?" Daichi asked, floating next to Miki.

"I-It was just your imagination…" Miki said, sweat dropping.

Regular POV

Kukai chuckled as he watched to four charas play soccer. He turned and looked at Amu who was staring at the sky.

He grinned. "Hey!"

Amu looked at her fellow guardian.

"Just because Nikaidou reformed, don't you think it's too early to relax?" He asked.

"Eh?" Amu blinked.

"Easter might be preparing to send a second and third enemy who are even tougher than before." He said, kicking the ball around. (Can't describe it…)

Amu nodded sadly.

Kukai stopped and looked at Amu. "And that's why, no matter what comes up ahead…"

He kicked the ball into the air and cried, "Kukai-style, Golden Victory Shot!" The ball he kicked suddenly had fire around it, making it look golden with fire, and went straight into the goal, leaving steam and dust flying around.

"…Incredible…" Amu managed to say.

"Hinamori, I want you to master this technique from now on as Amulet Heart's new secret move!" Amu stared at her friend who grinned back.

"EHHH!!! Why are you deciding this for me!!??" She cried.

"It's your final bit of special training." Kukai said.

Amu looked and smiled. "Got it!" She said.

Kukai grinned. "That's the way!"

Amu smiled. 'I wonder what Nadeshiko is doing now…'

* * *

n England

"AHH CHOO!!" A boy with long dark blue-purple hair sneezed.

"Nadeshiko, are you alright?" A woman with dark blue-purple hair in a bun (can't really explain…) asked her son.

The boy smiled. "Yes mother." He said.

"Nagihiko, why does she still call you Nadeshiko?" Temari asked.

Nagihiko/ Nadeshiko sighed. "I don't know…"

The boy looked up.

'I wonder what Amu-chan is doing right now… Too bad I couldn't tell her…' He thought.

* * *

Back in Japan

"AHH!! The vice-principle!" Kukai cried.

"Ahhh…I-I'M SORRY!!!!" Amu cried as she jumped in the air and flew away as Amulet Heart.

"AHH!! WAIT, THAT'S DIRTY!!!" Kukai cried, running after her.

"…"

"HAHAHAHA!!!"

"Alex, don't laugh at Amu…"Mamoru said, sweat dropping.

"But that was so funny!!!" Alex said, falling while clutching his sides.

I rolled my eyes.

"What the heck were those two doing anyway, skipping out in the duties …" I grumbled.

"Let's skip too!!" Alex said.

"NO!!! I yelled as I walked back to the gym.

"**You're so boring **Mamoru!" Alex cried.

* * *

5 Minutes Later…

Amu sighed as she stepped on the ground, still in her Amulet Heart form.

"Hey!" Amu turned to see Kukai running towards her.

He panted and fell to the ground, laughing.

"Sometimes, I wonder who's doing the training!" He said, still panting.

Daichi sweat dropped.

Amu, Ran, Miki, and Suu looked at Kukai and burst out laughing.

They all started laughing together.

Later That Night…

* * *

Amu sighed.

"At least smile till the end Amu-can." My charas said.

"I can't…" Amu said, sighing.

"They're right Amu, you need to smile." Mamoru said.

Amu sighed again. "I thought doing some window shopping would at least cheer me up…"

Mamoru sighed. He blinked and turned.

"What's wrong Mamoru?" Amu asked, looking at the girls he was looking at.

"That was scary! …I hope that boy will be alright. We got away because of him!" One of the girls said.

"I don't think we have to worry. He seemed strong and had cat-like reflexes!" The other said.

Amu eyes widened at the word "cat".

"I only saw it a bit but I think one of them had a knife!" The first girl said.

"No way!" They both walked away.

Amu looked back at them.

"Hmm…I wonder who they were talking about… Amu?" Mamoru looked at his sister who seemed worried.

'It can't be him right…?' Amu thought.

She turned, grabbed her brother's hand and started to run.

"A-Amu?" Mamoru cried.

"Come on!" She said, worried.

Mamoru's POV

What the heck has gotten into Amu!? We continued to run until she stopped in front of this alley.

"Ikuto…" I blinked when I heard a voice in the alley.

"Are you alright?" I looked and saw a boy, probably in high school, with a black school uniform and dark blue hair with his eyes closed. Next to him was a chara with cat ears and a tail with the same shade of blue for his hair and yellow eyes. He wore black clothes.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu cried, shocked. The boy looked up.

"Oh, it you…" He said.

Amu looked down and gasped. I followed her gaze and gasped. Blood!

The cat chara began to lich the boys wound on his arm as we rushed to his side.

"A-Are you hurt?" Amu asked. No duh!

"You're annoying…Go away…" I glared at him. What the heck was with him?

Amu bent down.

The boy looked at her. "Hey!" He said.

Amu pulled out a handkerchief and pressed it onto his face. He flinched.

"This is pretty uncool." Amu said. "Fighting in this place like a real alley cat!"

I stared at Amu. Who was this guy that made Amu become like this…? Maybe a friend?

The boy, Ikuto, I think, stared at Amu then cried, "That hurts!" Amu flinched and panicked.

"Ahh! Sorry! Are you alright!?" She cried.

The boy smirked and grabbed Amu's arm, saying, "I lied."

Amu blushed furiously. Then she began to hit Ikuto on the head while yelling, "Mou~ You dummy!!" I sweat dropped. I seriously thought that he was going to kiss Amu…

"Hey that hurts." Ikuto said as Amu continued to hit him. Then he fell and placed his head on her lap, making me sweat drop again.

Amu stared. 'W-What kinda position is this…?" She asked, her hands still in the air.

"Ahh! He's sleeping with his head on her lap!!" Ran, Miki, and Suu cried.

Amu began to pet him. Then he opened his eyes and said, "Don't touch me in erotic places."

I covered my mouth to stifle my laugh as Amu blushed.

"S-SHUT UP!!!" She cried and push Ikuto off her lap.

"…Oww…" He said.

I turned around so that Amu couldn't she me laughing quietly.

She glared at me. "SHUT UP MAMORU!!!" She cried, hitting me on the head.

"OW!!" I cried.

Ikuto looked at me. "Who's the four-eyes?" He asked.

I glared. Amu glared.

"This is my brother, Mamoru." She said, hiding behind me. I sweat dropped.

"Why?" I asked.

"Ikuto's a pervert!" Amu replied. Ikuto chuckled.

He stood up and looked at Amu. "Are you sure about that Amu?" He asked. Amu bushed heavily.

"S-SHUT UP!!!" She yelled.

Ikuto turned to me. He blinked.

"Wait…You look familiar…" He muttered.

I blinked. "Huh?"

"Never mind." Ikuto said.

I looked at Amu. "Amu, your boyfriend's weird…"

Amu blushed. 'H-HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!!" She screamed.

Ikuto grabbed her and hugged her.

"AHHH!!!" She cried. "L-LET GO OF ME!!!"

"No." Ikuto said, still holding onto her. I sighed.

"See ya Amu." I said, turning around.

"W-WHAT!!!??? WAIT MAMORU!!! HELP ME!!!" She cried.

I chuckled. Alex turned to me.

"**You're so mean **Mamoru." He said in English.

I chuckled. "I'm just hoping he'll cheer her up."

"MAMORU!!!!" I laughed as I heard Amu scream my name as she was dragged away by Ikuto.

* * *

Back at the Hinamori Residence

Regular POV

"I'm home!" Mamoru cried. His mom smiled sadly.

He blinked. "What's wrong?" Mamoru asked.

She smiled. "Nothing."

Mamoru blinked.

"Where's Amu-chan?" She asked.

"Amu was depressed so she went window-shopping to cheer herself up." Mamoru said. He walked to his room.

"**Dude, **you just lied to your mom!" Alex cried.

Mamoru smiled. "No I didn't. I only half lied." He chuckled.

"I wonder how her date is coming along." He said.

Alex started laughing. "Her face was funny when you left!" He said in full Japanese.

I smiled.

"AHH!!!" Mamoru and Alex stopped and turned. Alex yelped and hid behind Mamoru who sweat dropped at his youngest sister who's eyes were shining.

"T-Too much sparkles…" Mamoru said, covering his eyes.

"Shugoi chara!!!" Ami cried.

Mamoru blinked. "Alex, she's talking about you." He whispered to his chara who continued to hide.

"I am not here!!" Alex cried.

"I want to play with shugoi chara!" Ami cried.

Mamoru blinked and nodded. Alex gaped. "**D-DUDE!!**"He cried.

Ami grabbed Alex and cried, "Shugoi chara!!" She ran to her room.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" **Alex cried.

Mamoru sweat dropped and chuckled.

"Have fun Alex…" He said, chuckling.

"**HELP MEEEEEE!!!!"** Alex cried as Ami grabbed a lamp and cried, "WHO ARE YOU!!! ANSWER!!!!" (I think that's what Ami does to Ran, Miki, and Suu…)

* * *

Kura: …Well. That's all!

Amu: …Poor Alex

Alex: *in emo corner* T-T-The horror…

Kura: …

Amu: Well, see ya…

Kura: BYE!!


	6. Doubting and Hoping

Kura: HEY EVERYBODY!!!

Amu: Hiya…

Kura: This is the 6th chapter of Mamoru's Life!

Amu: …Cool…

Kura: …Daichi!

Daichi: Kura doesn't own SC or HP!

Kura: START!!

* * *

Chapter 6- Doubting and Hoping

Regular POV

Mamoru sighed as he looked at the Guardians. Amu's spirit was coming out of her body, the new queen, Mashiro Rima, was drinking tea while Yaya was serving her tea, Tadase was sulking in the corner, and the new Jack, Sanjou Kairi, was insulting Amu. He sighed.

"And why is there a boy here when he's not even a Guardian member?" Mamoru looked up. The new Jack, Kairi was looking at him.

"Well, Mamoru has a chara too and he could help us…" Amu started.

"But he's no use to the Guardians." Kairi finished. Mamoru glared at Kairi.

"Well, at least I know a lot of things about Easter, unlike you." He said, pissed.

Everybody but Rima and Kairi stared at him.

"Anyway, I'm, leaving. Obviously, I'm not wanted by those two." Mamoru said, grabbing his bag.

Mamoru looked back at the Royal Garden. He sighed.

"**What's wrong **Mamoru?" Alex asked, floating beside him. Mamoru shrugged.

"I don't know… I feel like something bad is gonna happen soon…" Mamoru looked down. "And I might not be there to help…" He said quietly.

Alex looked at Mamoru sadly. Then he looked up. "**Don't worry! Everything will be okay!**" He said happily.

Mamoru chuckled. "Yeah, you're right…"

He looked around. "…When did I get here…?"

Mamoru was in a small forest. He looked back.

"I can sorta see the school… Oh well! Let's check the place out." Mamoru said, grinning.

"**YEAH!!**" Alex cried and he flew up to a branch. Mamoru chuckled.

Mamoru's POV

""**Hinamori.**" I turned around and saw 12 men in black suits wearing black sunglasses.

I sighed. "**What does he want now?**" I asked in English.

"**Just come with us and we won't hurt you.**" I glared.

"…**Fine…"** I walked with them as Alex continued to protest.

"Mamoru, are you crazy!!?? That old man will do something to you for not joining him!!" He cried.

"…" I stayed silent.

"MAMORU!!!" He cried.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry. I'll be fine Alex." I whispered.

He frowned and stayed silent.

About 20 minutes later, we got to Easter Corporation.

I walked inside with Alex behind me and those black men in front, side and behind me. I sighed. Was that really necessary?

When I got to the top floor, I walked through a door and nearly gasped. Right in front of me was Amu's boyfriend!!

"Yo four-eyes." I glared at Ikuto.

"Why the bloody hell is Amu's boyfriend here!!??" Alex cried.

Ikuto and Yoru looked at me. Then Ikuto began to laugh.

"Man you're an idiot! Either way, I'm Easter's pawn." Ikuto said. "Why are you here?"

I blinked. "Well…"

"Nice to see you again, Hinamori Mamoru." I turned to see that old man behind me, walking in. I glared.

"Wish I could say that same…" I replied with coldness.

Then he turned to Ikuto. "You may leave Ikuto."

Ikuto left quickly. …I'll bet he went to see Amu…

"Anyway, Mamoru, I would like you to come with me." I glared at him and nodded slightly.

"…Fine…"

"Come." The old man walked out. I followed with Alex behind me, muttering.

We walked into some lab and I saw a tube that seemed large enough for a person to fit inside it.

I saw three people in there. They were looking at Alex… WAIT, WHAT!!!???

"Ummm…"

"Yes they can see your chara…" I looked at the three. A woman and two men. They all wore lab coats.

Then three men in black suits lifted and carried me.

"H-HEY!! W-What the h-hell are you doing!!??" I cried as they carried me towards the tube. Then one of the men in the lab coats caught Alex and stuffed him in a smaller cage, locking it.

They placed me in the tube and closed it. I banged against the tube's wall.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!!??" I cried.

The old man smiled. "We're going to make you listen to us, one way or another…" Then the woman pressed a button and Alex started screaming in pain.

I turned to him. "ALEX!!" I cried.

Then I gasped as he started to go back into his egg. He struggled to stay out but then he was forced back in.

"ALEX!!" I gasped again when he suddenly turned to an X egg. Then I felt pain in my body.

"AHHH!!!!!" I screamed.

Then I blacked out.

* * *

Amu's POV

I blinked and looked up. Ikuto just arrived and Utau was clinging to him… I was still shocked that she kissed him, even though their siblings… Kukai looked at me.

"What's wrong Hinamori?" He asked, holding that ice cream that Ikuto gave us.

Utau and Ikuto looked at me.

"…I think something happened to Mamoru…" Ikuto blinked.

"You mean four-eyes?" I glared at him.

"…Yes…" Utau closed her eyes.

"You mean Hinamori Mamoru, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" I looked at her.

"Well, I remember the director ordering some black-suit wearing men to get him today…"

"WHAT!!??" I screamed. Utua and Iktuo looked at me in shock.

I turned to Kukai. "Mamoru's in trouble! We have to help him!" I cried. He nodded and cried. "I'll get the others!" He ran towards the Royal Garden.

I placed my face in my hands. "…Mamoru… you're such an idiot…" I said quietly.

Ikuto came up and hugged me. Utau was fuming by then.

"H-HEY!!" I cried. Ikuto let go and patted my head.

"Don't worry. Four-eyes is tough. He'll be fine…" He said then he walked away. I was still blushing.

Utau was glaring at me.

"Utau, let's go." Utau looked at Ikuto cheerfully and skipped to him. "Okay, Ikuto!!" She said happily. I swat dropped.

"Hinamori-san!" I turned to see Tadase-kun and the others.

"Guys!" I cried. I ran up to them.

"Mamoru might be in trouble!" I cried.

"…But he's right there." I turned and saw Mamoru walking by. I smiled.

"MAMORU!!" I ran up to him. He turned and looked at me.

I stopped in front of him. Everybody was beside me. Rima was glaring at Mamoru.

"What's wrong with you!? Even if you're not a Guardian, you shouldn't go to Easter!" She said insulting him.

"…" Mamoru stayed silent.

Rima continued to insult him and Kairi joined in. He continued to say silent and then I noticed that Alex was missing.

"Mamoru, where's Alex?" Ran asked.

"Is Alex okay?" Suu asked.

Mamoru looked up with a blank look. He stared at them.

"M-Mamoru?" Miki looked at Mamoru, worried.

Then an egg with an X on it floated next to Mamoru. It was in the color of red and gold and the design was the same as Alex's egg.

Then, it hatched.

We all gasped, including Rima and Kairi.

In front of us was Alex, but his eyes were bloody red and his colors were dull. His hat had a white X. It reminded me of Dia…

"M-Mamoru?" I whispered.

"..." Then Alex cried. "CHARA CHANGE!"

Mamoru's eyes changed from emerald green to bloody red and smirked slightly. He jumped in the air and left us to wonder what just happened.

"W-What just happened?" Kukai asked.

"LOOK!!" I gasped as we all saw 20 X eggs following Mamoru.

"...Could it be that he collected those...?" Kairi asked.

"..." I just stared in shock.

* * *

Many Weeks Later…

Amu POV

I sighed. Everybody who was in the Royal Garden looked at me.

"What's wrong Amu?" I smiled at Rima. A few days after we found out that Alex became an X character and Mamoru disappeared, we became best friends!

"I'm just worried about Mamoru… He never came home after that…" I said.

Everybody sighed sadly.

"Not only that, he suddenly joined Easter and has been collecting X eggs..." Tadase said sadly.

"...What made him switch sides and leave?" Rima asked.

"Maybe, Easter is controlling him..." Kukai said.

"But then where is he now?" Daichi asked

"What if we can't find him!?" Kusu Kusu cried.

I sighed, feeling myself getting more and more down.

Ran, Miki, and Suu got up. "Don't worry! We'll find Mamoru!" Ran said.

"Yeah, so don't give up!" Miki said.

"I'm sure Mamoru is alright and is not himself so we shouldn't worry su~!" Suu said happily.

I smiled. "Yeah, you're right…"

"…I just hope we can find him before his birthday comes…" I said.

"His birthday?" I smiled at Yaya who looked confused.

"Yeah, his birthday is in a few days. I hope that he'll be with us again by then…" I said, smiling sadly.

"And even if he does come back, it's too bad that Iincho wouldn't be here…" Yaya said sadly.

"Yeah…" Everybody said sadly.

We all sighed. Then the charas looked up.

"Amu-chan!" Ran, Miki and Suu cried. "There's X charas!"

We looked at each other and ran out of the Royal Garden. We gasped as we reached the track field of the school. Right in front of us was at least 50 X eggs and below the X eggs was Mamoru!

"MAMORU!!" I cried. Mamoru looked up. Alex appeared next to him, grinning.

Mamoru looked away and muttered something, causing the X eggs to charge at us!

"AHHHH!!" We all dodged.

Mamoru just looked at us with an emotionless face.

"M-Mamoru…" I whispered sadly.

Mamoru turned to me. He looked into my eyes and gasped.

"AHHHHH!!!" He grabbed his head. "AHHHHHH!!!"

"Mamoru!!" I looked at him in confusion.

Mamoru stopped and looked at me. "…A-Amu…?" Then his eyes widened.

"I-I…I'm s-sorry…" Alex looked like he was in pain as Mamoru looked at me with pain and sadness in his eyes.

Mamoru turned and looked at Alex who cried in pain. "A-ALEX!!" He cried. Tears fell and he fell to the ground.

"I-I'm pathetic… I can't even help my own chara… I-I DON'T WANT TO BE USELESS!!!" Mamoru screamed. Then he gasped again. "AHHHHHH!!!" He screamed in pain.

I got up and chara nari with Ran.

"Negative Heart, Lock On! OPEN HEART!!!" I cried, purifying all the eggs, including Alex. I ran to Mamoru who held Alex's egg.

Alex went back into his egg, purified. Another egg floated to Mamoru. We stared in shock at the blue and silver egg in front of him. It hatched, showing a chara who looked exactly like Alex but with dark blue eyes and his clothes were either blue or silver. His hair was dark blue.

"Mamoru, you have doubts in being close to anybody, in fear of hurting them and you feel like you can't protect anybody…" He said, smiling slightly.

Everybody looked at the blue and green chara. He smiled.

"Someday, you'll have to believe in yourself. Especially when you have to battle him again…" Mamoru looked confused.

"B-Battle him again…? W-What do you mean?" Mamoru asked.

The chara smiled. "You'll find out! But you'll have to wait until your 11th birthday!" He said. Then he went back into his egg.

Mamoru picked up the blue and silver egg and Alex's egg. He sighed sadly.

"**Hinamori!**" Mamoru looked up to see men in black suits glaring at him through their sunglasses.

Mamoru glared back. "**What does he want now?**" He asked, venom dripping from his voice.

They glared back. "**The director would like to speak to you.**"

Mamoru looked furious. "**Why!? So that he can control me again!!?? No way! Tell your director that I'll never help him!**" He cried.

They all glared at Mamoru who gave the same amount of coldness in his glare. The rest of us flinched in the heat of the glares, trying to find a way to get away.

"…You guys wanna make a break for it…?" Kukai asked quietly to the rest of us. We all nodded.

Regular POV

"Guys, maybe you should run an-!" Mamoru sweat dropped when he realized that the Guardians weren't there anymore.

"…" Mamoru sighed.

"**Hinamori, you will come with us.**" Mamoru glared.

"**No way." **Mamoru scoffed and ran away.

Mamoru continued to run, knowing that they would try to catch him. He looked back and yelped. Sure enough, there were 20 men chasing after him!

"W-WHAT THE HELL!!??" He cried.

He ran faster and noticed Amu and the Guardians resting.

"Man, those glares where so… so… so cold…" Kukai said. Tadase nodded.

"Hopefully, those men don't hurt Mamoru…" Amu said.

"Yeah, and turn him into a mind-controlling freak…" Rima said.

"YAYA'S SCARED!!" Yaya cried.

Then Mamoru rushed past them. They all blinked.

"Was that…" Amu blinked again.

"But then why would he…" Kukai said, looking to where Mamoru ran to.

"…He was fast!" Yaya said, amazed.

"…um…we should run…" Tadase said, backing away. Then he ran after Mamoru.

"What's up with Tadase?" Kukai asked. Amu turned and paled.

"AHHH!!!" She cried and ran after Tadase and Mamoru.

Kukai, Rima, and Yaya blinked, confused. They turned and gasped.

"AHHHHH!!!!" They all screamed. Kukai and Yaya ran while Rima went on Kukai.

"W-WHAT THE HELL!!!??" Kukai screamed. "G-GET OFF OF ME MASHIRO!!!" He cried.

"NO!!!" Rima cried, hanging onto Kukai for dear life.

Yaya sweat dropped and ran past them as they continued to argue.

"FORGET ME, JUST RUN!!!" Rima cried as she held on to Kukai. Kukai groaned.

"FINE!!" He shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Mamoru…

Mamoru's POV

"QUIT FOLLOWING ME!!! THEY'RE CHASING ME, NOT YOU GUYS!!!" I yelled as Amu and the others followed me.

"YAYA'S SCARED!!" Yaya cried. I sweat dropped at the cry baby.

"THEN RUN HOME!!!" I screamed.

"NO!! WE'RE NOT LEAVING YOU ALONE THIS TIME!!" Amu cried.

I looked at everybody who nodded at me, smiling. I smiled softly then sweat dropped when I noticed that Kukai was carrying Rima…

"…Why is Kukai carrying Rima…?" I asked. Everybody turned to see it and sweat dropped.

"I don't like running." Rima said simply.

I groaned.

"You guys!" I turned and saw a girl with long blonde hair… Wait! Isn't that Hoshina Utau!? She's with Easter isn't she!!??

"Come on!" Hoshina cried. She led us to a van. She opened it and pushed us inside.

"Hurry Utau-chan!" A woman with reddish-brown hair cried. And she looked a lot like Kairi…

Everybody got on and then the woman slammed her foot on the gas pedal, rushing away from those men.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" Amu, Yaya, Ran, Miki and Suu started to scream since the woman was going super fast!! I didn't even dare look at the speed…

About 20 minutes later, we stopped in front of a small building. Hoshina and the woman came out. They both looked at all of us. The woman sighed.

"Seriously! I left Easter and now I have to help you guys!? I wish I wasn't so involved in this!" She said sadly. Hoshina rolled her eyes.

"Sanjou-san, I know you want to help your brother's friends." She said, smiling at her. Sanjou-san smiled.

"Yeah! So guys, come on in!" Sanjou-san started walking in the building. The Guardians followed. I stayed behind. Amu turned back and looked at me.

"Come on Mamoru!" She said, smiling.

I nodded hesitantly and followed Amu.

I walked inside and looked around. "Nice place." I said.

Sanjou-san smiled. "Thanks. What's your name kid?" She asked.

I turned. "…My name's Hinamori Mamoru…" She dropped the stack of paper she held in her hand and stared at me.

"Y-You're Hinamori Mamoru!!??" She cried in shock. Everybody stared at her, confused.

"How do you know Mamoru?" Kusu Kusu, a clown chara that belongs to Rima, asked.

She looked at me. "You're well known in Easter. Everybody knows that the director really wants you in their side… I knew you looked familiar!! I saw you with an X egg in one of the labs." She said. "I heard from those three idiots that you would scream and hold you head in pain whenever they try to put X eggs energy in you…"

Everybody looked at me. I just stared at her.

"…What's so amazing about you that the director wants you so badly?" She asked herself.

I looked down. I already knew why…

"…Mamoru, is it because of… that…?" Amu asked, looking at me. I looked down and nodded.

She sighed. "We'll have to make sure that Easter doesn't try to take Mamoru again."

Everybody nodded.

"And Mamoru…" I looked at Amu. "Please try to control your temper whenever we're near that director person… You know what would happen…"

I nodded. Amu smiled at me.

"Hopefully, we can stop him for whatever he's trying to do!" Amu said.

"Oh! And Amu," Amu looked at Sanjou-san who gave her a small package.

"H-Huh?" Amu blinked in confusion.

"This is thanks for thanking my place and being Utau-chan's manager that time!" Sanjou-san said smiling. Amu blushed.

"…T-Thanks…" She mumbled.

"Too bad summer's gonna end soon…" Yaya said sadly.

"AHHHH!!!" Everybody looked at Amu. She was smiling happily.

"That means it's almost Mamoru's birthday!!" She said happily. Everybody looked at me. I looked at them confused.

"H-Huh?" I blinked and looked at a calendar.

…IT'S JULY ALREADY!!!???

I gaped at the calendar. "W-When did it b-become J-July!?" I cried.

"…You were away for 1 month and a few weeks…" Rima said, sipping some tea, Sanjou-san gave her.

I sulked in a corner, crying.

"M-Mamoru…?" Amu began to panic as I began to fade away.

"M-MAMORU!!??" She cried.

"What?" I asked sadly.

"…Please don't kill yourself." She said as I held a small knife to my heart, ready to stab.

"…Darn…" I muttered as I handed her the knife.

"Anyway, hopefully, Alex will come out soon…" I took out Alex's egg.

"By the way, why didn't you tell us you had another egg?" I looked at Tadase.

I took out the blue and silver egg. "…He did hatch yet so I didn't tell." I said.

"Either way, at least we know what he looks like!" Ran said.

"He'll be one of my servants when he comes out!" Kiseki cried.

"I hope he likes gags! Kusu kusu~!" Kusu Kusu said, giggling.

"And sports!" Daichi and Ran cried in unison.

I smiled and looked at the two eggs.

'…I hope I can see you two again…' I thought.

* * *

Kura: AND…DONE!!

Amu: …So, Mamoru became part of Easter, then he came back…

Kura: Yup!

Amu: Why did you put that all together in one chapter instead of making it into two?

Kura: …I don't know…

Amu: *sighs*

Kura: BYE EVERYBODY!!

Amu: By the way, is this gonna end soon?

Kura: More likely, since Mamoru/ Harry is almost 11 years old! *sobs*

Amu: YES!!

Kura: But, this will be a series, just like the original Harry Potter series! …Well, maybe…

Amu: … Darn…

Kura: BYE!

Amu: Bye.


	7. The Letter and The Giant

Kura: Hiya people of Earth who owns computers!

Amu: …?

Kura: This is the 7th chapter of Mamoru's Life!

Amu: Woo…

Kura: I'm so sad it's gonna end soon!!!

Amu: I'm actually glad about it…

Kura: MEANIE!!!

Amu: *rolls eyes* Whatever.

Kura: Pepe!

Pepe: Kura-tan doesn't own SC or HP desu~!

* * *

Chapter 7- The Letter and The Giant

Regular POV

"I'm going out okaa-san!" Mamoru cried, grabbing his jacket and started to open the door.

"See you later Mamoru-kun!" His mom said happily.

He ran out, and ran to school.

About 10 minutes later, Mamoru got to school and ran into the Royal Garden. He blinked.

"…Nobody's here… Why the bloody hell did Amu tell me to come here?" Mamoru looked around.

"What's with all the cake and stuff?" He asked out loud.

"SURPRISE!!"

"AHHHHHH!!!" Mamoru screamed as the Guardians jumped out.

"W-What the bloody hell was that about!!??" He cried, catching his breath and waiting for his heart to slow down.

The Guardians laughed. Amu stepped up.

"Happy Birthday Mamoru!" She said, hugging her brother.

Mamoru sighed and smiled. "Thanks!" He said.

"Time to eat cake!!!" Yaya cried. She turned to grab a piece of cake when Rima hit her on the head with a thick paper, making her stop and cry.

"WAHHH!!!! RIMA-CHI HIT ME!!!" Yaya cried, tears streaming down her face. Rima rolled her eyes.

"It's Mamoru's birthday so he should get a piece first!" She said, annoyed.

Yaya stopped and whined. "But I want to eat!!"

Mamoru chuckled. "You can choose first Yaya." He said.

"YAY!!" Yaya jumped up and grabbed a piece. She started to eat and savoring the taste in her mouth. Everybody but Rima laughed at Yaya's childish ways.

_Tap_

Everybody looked up to hear a small tap above them. They stared, straining to see what was beyond the glass.

_Tap_

Mamoru groaned. "Man, that's annoying!" He said, covering his ears.

_Tap_

Amu blinked. "What is that anyway?" She asked.

…

……

"Huh…It stopped…" Kukai said. Tadase and the others looked confused.

_Whoosh_

Everybody looked towards the entrance when something came through the small space between the two doors. It flew towards them.

The item landed in front of Mamoru. He picked it up.

The item was a yellow thick and heavy envelope. It read in green ink:

**Mr. H. Potter/ Mr. M. Hinamori**

**Royal Garden**

**Seiyo Academy**

**Japan**

Mamoru turned the envelope over, seeing a purple wax seal, bearing the coat of arms: a lion, eagle, badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter **H.**

Mamoru stared. Yaya peeked.

"Who's … how do you say that?" She asked.

"… It says Mr. H. Potter/ Mr. M. Hinamori." Rima said. Everybody looked at her.

"What? I can read English." She said. "Well, I think M stands for Mamoru but I don't know what H stands for."

Mamoru looked back at the envelope. Slowly he opened it, pulled out the letter, and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supereme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter/ Mr. Hinamori,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Mamoru stared at the letter and then dropped it. The Guardians stared at him until Yaya picked it up and gave it to Rima. Rima took a minute to read it and dropped the letter in surprise. Tadase, Yaya, Kukai, and Amu looked at each other confused.

"What does it say?" Kukai asked.

"Are you alright Mamoru-kun, Mashiro-san?" Tadase asked.

"Yaya wants to know what the letter says!!" Yaya complained.

"…Mamoru?" Amu waved her hand in front of her brother.

Mamoru didn't move. Amu did the same to Rima who blinked and grabbed the letter.

"T-THIS HAS GOT TO BE A PRANK MAIL!!!" She cried, reading the letter for the fourth time.

Amu stared in shock. She turned to Mamoru. "What do you think? …Hello? Mamoru? …Come back to Earth will ya!?" She cried.

Mamoru blinked and grabbed the letter from Rima's hand.

"T-THIS HAS TO BE A PRANK MAIL!!" He cried. Rima hit him on the head.

"That's what I said, baka!" She cried. He glared at her and turned back to the letter.

_Whoosh_

Everybody turned to see another envelope fly into the Royal garden. Kukai picked up the letter, confused.

"…W-What the…"

_WHOOSH!!!!_

Everybody gasped as about 100 of the same envelopes flew in, falling into the fountain, hitting the Guardians and Mamoru, and fluttered to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" Kukai screamed.

Mamoru suddenly had a red aura around him. Everybody but Rima, who just stared blankly at him, gulped.

"THAT'S IT!!!! THIS IS SO FREAKING STUPID!!!" He screamed. Then all the envelopes started to disappear, one by one.

"…What the hell just happened…" Kukai asked after all the envelopes disappeared.

_BAM!_

Everybody turned and gasped. Right in front of them was a giant of a man, struggling to come in. His face was nearly hidden be a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild and tangled beard. You could see his eyes though. His eyes gleamed, though black, under all the hair. He wore a large coat and baggy clothing. He sighed and sat down near the fountain. He looked at the Guardians and Mamoru who all stared in shock.

"**What? Couldn't make us a cup o' tea could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…**" He said, sighing.

Rima whispered to Tadase what the giant wanted and he nodded slowly and ran to get a cup large enough for the man.

The giant turned to Mamoru. "**An' here's Harry!"** He said.

Mamoru looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that he was smiling happily.

"**Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby,"** He said. "**Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but eh've got yer mom's eyes."**

Mamoru blinked. "**Y-You know my parents!?"** He asked.

Rima blinked. "**What do you mean Mamoru? Aren't your parents Amu's?" **She asked. Mamoru turned to her.

"**No, they adopted me when I was a baby."** He explained.

"**Anyway, Harry,"** Mamoru turned to the giant. "**A very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here. I mighta sat on it at some points, but it'll taste all right."**

The giant then took out a box that seemed slightly squashed and gave it to Mamoru. Mamoru blinked. He opened it and inside was a chocolate cake with _Happy birthday Harry_ was written on it in green icing.

"...**W-Who are you?" **Mamoru asked.

The giant chuckled. "**I haven't introduced meself have I? I am Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Ground of Hogwarts!" **He said with proudness clear in his voice.

Tadase came back and filled the cup which seemed more of a small bowl with Japanese tea and handed it to Hagrid. He thanked Tadase who had no idea what he said.

"**Well, seems like ter is a party for yer, eh Harry? At least yeh weren' stuck with the Dursleys." **He said.

Mamoru looked up. "**You know who they are?"**

Hagrid looked at him confused.

"**I met them when I went to England…"** Mamoru said, chuckling nervously.

Hagrid chuckled and then took out a box of sausages. He turned around and when he stepped back, there was a small fire. Everybody gasped. Hagrid then took out all sorts of things from his pocket. Minutes later, everybody was smelling the delightful smell of sizzling sausages. Hagrid then took out the first six from the poker and handed one to everybody.

Mamoru took it and bit it. He gasped.

"YAYA LOVES THIS!!!" Yaya cried as she chewed the sausage. Hagrid chuckled.

"**Glad yer like it."** He said.

Mamoru looked at him. "**…Um…I'm sorry but I still don't know who you are…" **e said.

Hagrid chuckled. "**Call me Hagrid! Everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm the Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts. Yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course!"**

Mamoru chuckled nervously. "**…Um… No…"**

Hagrid blinked and stared at Mamoru in shock.

"…**Sorry?"** Mamoru said.

"_**SORRY!?" **_Hagrid cried.

"**I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all!!??"** He asked

Mamoru looked confused. "**All what?"**

Hagrid sighed "**Which one o' yeh's taking care o' Harry?**" He asked, turning to the Guardians. Everybody looked confused.

"**I'm sorry but who is Harry?"** Rima asked. Hagrid glared. Rima just looked at him with a blank face.

Hagrid pointed to Mamoru. "**He's Harry!!"**

Rima looked confused, as did Mamoru.

"…**My name is Mamoru…"** Mamoru said.

"**That's yer name fer now! But yer real name is Harry Potter! Do you mean ter tell me that you know nothin' abou' anything!!??"**

Mamoru blinked. "**What do you mean? I know some things, like math and stuff."**

Hagrid waved his hands around in frustration. "**I mean about our world! Your world. My world. Yer parent's world!"**

"**What world?"**

Hagrid looked angry. He breathe in and sighed.

"**Yeh must know about yer mum and dad. They're famous. You're famous!"**

Mamoru blinked, confused. "**M-My parents weren't famous…were they?"**

Hagrid sighed. "**Yeh don't know who yeh are?"**

Mamoru blinked.

"**Yer a wizard, Harry."**

…

………

……………

"…Mamoru, y-you're not breathing!" Amu said. Mamoru then took in a breath and breathe in and out.

"**I-I'm a what!?"** Mamoru asked.

Hagrid smiled. "**A wizard! An' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained! With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be?"**

Mamoru looked confused. "**…What does it mean, they await my owl?" **He asked, picking up the letter from the table (the only one that didn't disappear!)

"**Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me."** Hagrid then took out an owl, a real live owl, a long quill, and a roll of parchment/paper. He wrote a note, rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, went to the door of the garden and threw the owl outside. He came back and sat down as if this was normal.

Everybody else just stared.

Mamoru looked down. "**H-Hagrid, I think you got the wrong person…I-I can 't be a wizard!"**

Hagrid chuckled, causing Rima and Mamoru to look up in confusion. The other Guardians already sat back down and just watch them.

"**Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scaered or angry?"**

Mamoru gasped. 'T-That's right…'

Hagrid smiled. "**See? Harry potter, not a wizard. Just you wait, you'll be famous at Hogwarts!"**

Amu stood up. "Mamoru…?"

Mamoru turned.

"Before you make any decisions… can you please tell the rest of us what he said…" Amu said, chuckling nervously.

Mamoru fell down, anime style while Rima sweat dropped.

* * *

30 Minutes Later…

"Mamoru, you should totally go!" Amu said, happily. Mamoru sighed.

"But that means I'll have to leave Japan…" Mamoru said.

"But you'll be able to learn how to control your strange powers!"

"…It's magic…"

"And besides, maybe when you're there, Alex would be able to hatch again!" Mamoru blinked and took out an egg. He smiled.

"You're right Amu… but I'm still not so sure about going…" He said.

"Then what about your parents! If you're there, you could learn about them!" Mamoru looked at Amu.

"…That's so true…" He said. He turned to Hagrid who was talking with Rima about muggle's life.

"…**Um…Hagrid…?"** Hagrid turned to him.

"…**I…I guess I'll go…"** Hagrid beamed.

"**Then we'll have ter go ter get yer things! How abou' we leave tomorrow?"**

Mamoru nodded. "**Today's fine! I just have to tell okaa-san and otou-san…"**

"We better tell mama and papa!" Amu said. Mamoru nodded.

"Mamoru, have fun there!" Kukai said.

"Yaya wishes you good luck!" Yaya said happily.

"Good luck Mamoru-kun!" Tadase said.

"…Good luck Mamoru…" Rima said, smiling slightly.

"I hope you can come back before your school starts!" Amu said, smiling.

Mamoru smiled. "I hope so too. If so, then I'll come back! Anyway, I probably will come back since it's about a month before school actually starts…"

Amu giggled. "True!"

"Bye bye Mamoru!" Ran, Miki, and Suu said in unison. Everybody laughed. Hagrid looked at them, confused.

"Amu, get home first!" Mamoru said. "**Hagrid, can you stay here while I get some stuffs?"**

Hagrid nodded.

"Bye guys!" Mamoru said as they all (except Hagrid) left the Royal Garden.

Mamoru and Amu ran home.

_SLAM_

"MAMA!! PAPA!!" Amu cried.

"WHAT'S WRONG AMU-CHAN!!??" Their dad cried, running down the stairs, only to slip and fall.

Amu and Mamoru sweat dropped. They went over him, looked back, shrugged and went to the kitchen.

"Mama, Mamoru has to go to England again!" Amu cried.

"Huh? Why?" Their mother asked.

"Well, Mamoru's going to a magic school th-!" Mamoru covered her mouth and chuckled nervously.

"Eto~ You see, I have to-"

"Mamoru's finally going to Hogwarts?" Their dad asked.

Mamoru's POV

Amu and I looked in shock.

"What?" Otou-san asked.

"H-H-How-"

"I guess we should tell you." Okaa-san said, smiling softly.

* * *

10 Minutes Later…

"YOU KNEW I WAS A WIZARD AND NEVER TOLD ME!!??" I cried.

Okaa-san smiled. "You see, the letter said that you should live a normal life so we decided to tell you the day you turn 11." She said.

I groaned. "God I hate secrets…"

"Anyway, you better hurry! Hagrid is probably waiting for you!" Amu said.

I gasped and ran upstairs. I threw my door open and got a bag, stuffed things that I may need inside, including my eggs and closed it and ran down stairs, slipped and crashed to the ground.

"WHAT THE!!??" I cried. Otou-san chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, I was cleaning the stairs…" I glared at him, pissed.

"Anyway, Mamoru-kun, here you go!" I stood up and turned to okaa-san who handed me money.

"You'll need this!" She said, smiling. I smiled.

"Amu, wanna come with me to meet Hagrid?" Amu nodded.

We walked out.

"Ne, Mamoru?" I looked at Amu.

"What do you think you'll learn there?"

I shrugged. "I don't know…"

She smiled. "I'll miss you Mamoru! So you better make it worthwhile!" I chuckled.

"Don't worry! I will!" She smiled.

"Who would've thought that the letter that you thought was a prank mail was actually an invitation to a magical school!" She said, laughing.

I laughed. "Yeah!"

We arrived to the Royal Garden and saw Hagrid giving an owl something while taking something from the owl.

"**Hagrid!"** I cried. He turned and smiled.

"**Hey Harry! We better get goin'!" **He said.

I nodded. "**But how are we going to get there?"**

He then took out a pink umbrella. I stared at it. He held out the umbrella and suddenly, a bus came out of nowhere, causing me and Amu to fall, shocked.

The bus door opened to revel a boy, around Ikuto's age…I think… and he started to say hello and all that. His name is Stan. (I'm not sure about the guy's name alright!! TT) Hagrid went into the bus, now I realized that it was called the Knight Bus and motioned me to get in.

I turned to Amu. "See ya Amu…" Amu smiled.

"See ya Mamoru! When you get all your school things, you'd better show me in a few days!" She said, grinning. I chuckled.

"Fine!" I said, stepping into the bus.

She waved good bye. Then the door closed. I turned and gaped at what I saw. There were beds all around and the bus was HUGE!!

"…" I stared in shock.

I looked around in amazement.

"W-Wow…" I said.

I turned to see Hagrid sit down. **"Yeh better sit down Harry." **He said.

I blinked. "**Why?"** I asked.

Then the bus moved and I was thrown back onto a bed. I stayed there, too scared to move. Why you ask? Well, maybe this will answer your question. THE FRICKING BUS IS MOVING FASTER THAN THE SPEED OF LIGHT!!! Everything I see outside the bus is just so damn blurry that I can't even make anything out!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS WITH THIS BUS!!??

"AHHHHH!!!" I half scream, half whispered.

_SLAM_

The bus suddenly stopped, making the bed move to the window near the driving seat and I slammed into the wall. The bus moved again and the bed moved away from the wall.

I rubbed my face. "…Damn, that hurt…" I muttered. I gasped and looked into my bag. I sighed. The eggs didn't break…

I sighed sadly.

This is going to take a long time…

* * *

Kura: And that's all!

Amu: Wow, 12 pages…

Kura: And Mamoru found out who he was! FINALLY!!

Amu: *rolls eyes*

Kura: The next chapter will be about Mamoru/ Harry in Diagon Alley! Here's a little preview!

* * *

Mamoru widen his eyes as he got a beautiful white owl from Hagrid.

"**W-W-Wow!! T-T-Thanks H-Hagrid!!"** He said as he held the owl's cage. Hagrid grinned.

"**Don' mention it Mamoru! …It's strange ter call yer name by Mamoru…" **He added. Mamoru sweat dropped.

"**Let's see… just Ollivanders left now. The only place ter get the best wands is Ollivanders!"** Hagrid said.

Mamoru looked up in excitement. 'Finally, a wand!' He thought.

Mamoru looked at the store that Hagrid was pointing at and stared. "T-This is a wand shop…?" He asked.

The store was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

Mamoru and Hagrid went inside.

Mamoru gulped. 'T-This feels like I'm in a strict library…' He thought. He looked around and saw thousands of narrow boxes piled all the way up to the ceiling.

"…**Good afternoon…"** Mamoru jumped and then heard a loud crunching noise. He turned just in time to see Hagrid get off a crushed chair.

"…" Mamoru sweat dropped. Then he turned to see an old man standing in front of him, his wide, pale eyes shined like moons. Mamoru gulped.

"**H-Hello…"** He said softly.

"**Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you here soon Harry Potter. You have your mother's eyes and it seems just like yesterday she was here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow… was a nice wand for charm work." **The man stared at Mamoru. He gulped.

"**Your father, on the other hand, had something else… Eleven inches, pliable… A little more power and wonderful for transfiguration…"**

Mamoru sweat dropped as the man moved closer.

"**Although, it's really the wand that chooses the wizard…"**

'…What..?' Mamoru thought.

The man, who Mamoru thought to have been Mr. Ollivander, came so close that Mamoru wished that he could scream so he would have his personal space back, that they were nearly nose to nose. Mr. Ollivander raised his finger and touched Mamoru's scar.

"**I'm sorry to say that I sold the wand that gave you that scar… A very powerful wand indeed…Thirteen and a half inches… And in the wrong hands…"** Mr. Ollivander shook his head and, much to Mamoru's relief, spotted Hagrid.

"**Rubeus Hagrid! Nice to see you again… Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy wasn't it?"**

"**It was, sir, yes."**Hagrid said.

Then Mr. Ollivander looked stern**. "Good wand it was… I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?**

Hagrid mumbled. "**Yes… But I've still got the pieces though."**He then added brightly.

"**But you don't use them?"**

"**Oh no, sir!" **Hagrid said quickly. Mr. Ollivander glared and sighed.

"**Well then, Mr. Potter, are you more comfortable in speaking in English or Japanese?"** He asked Mamoru.

Mamoru blinked. "**…J-Japanese, sir…"**

Mr. Ollivander then took out his wand, and muttered something. Mamoru blinked, confused.

"Well, then, , hold out your wand arm." Mr. Ollivander said in perfect Japanese.

Mamrou gaped. "…Y-You can speak Japanese!!??" He cried. Mr. Ollivander nodded.

"Now then, your wand arm?"

"Well, I'm right handed…" Mamoru said.

"Hold out your arm then. That's it." Mr. Ollivander said as Mamoru held out his arm.

He started to measure Mamoru everywhere. And I mean, everywhere. From shoulder to finger, then from wrist to elbow, and many others! He even did around his head!

Then Mr. Olivander started to talk about wands when Mamoru noticed that the measuring tape was measuring him on its own!

"…" Mamoru stared at the tape as it continued to measure him.

"Ahh! Try this Mr. Potter. Beechwood and dragon heartstring, nine inches…Nice and flexible! Just take it and give it a wave please!" Mr. Ollivander handed Mamoru a wand.

Mamoru took it and blinked. '…This is weird' He thought just as he was about to wave the wand when it was snatched by Mr. Ollivander.

"Maple and phoenix feather… seven inches… quite whippy… Try it!" He gave Mamoru another.

Mamoru tried to raise it when Mr. Ollivander snatched the wand again! Mamoru sweat dropped.

"Try this… ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. There you go!" Mamoru took it again and right away, it was taken away. His sweat drop increased in size.

* * *

About 70 Wands Later…

Mamoru's sweat drop was about the size of a cat, he was certain as he continued to try many wands, just to have it taken away from Mr. Ollivander.

He turned at the large pile of wands before him.

"…What the hell…" He managed to say before Mr. Ollivander gave him another wand. He looked at him as he took the wand back and sweat dropped.

'…Why the hell is he so happy?' He thought. Mr. Ollivander was grinning widely.

"Don't worry! We'll find you the perfect wand for you! …Now I wonder… yes, why not try!" Mr. Ollivander got another wand. "An unusual combination, holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple!" He handed Mamoru the wand.

* * *

Kura: Well, that's all for the preview! Hope you liked it!

Amu: I'm not gonna be in the chapter at all am I?

Kura: …Nope!

Amu: THANK GOD!!

Kura: …

Mamoru: Wait, what happens when I touch the wand?

Amu: It be funny if that man took it away again!

Mamoru: Oh yeah. Hahaha, I'm laughing…

Amu: Meanie… You're being sarcastic…

Kura: Well, bye!

Amu and Mamoru: BYE!


	8. Diagon Alley and the Queen's Secret!

Kura: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Amu: AHHH! WHAT'S WRONG!!??

Kura: I'M FAILING HISTORY!!!

Amu: … -_____-

Kura: AND THERE'S A TSUNAMI COMING STRAIGHT TO HONOLULU!! RIGHT WHERE I LIVE!!!

Amu: OMG!! O-O THAT'S HORRIBLE!!!

Kura: But it was a few days…maybe weeks ago! ^^ Or a long, long time ago!

Amu: -___________-

Kura: Plus, the stinking tsunami was just inches tall! How stupid is that!?

Amu: … -___-

Kura: I just love the movie Haeundae!! …I think that's how you spell it…

Amu: … -___-

Kura: Let's start!

Amu: … -___-

Kura: Kusu Kusu!

Kusu Kusu: Kura-tan doesn't own SC or HP! Kusu kusu~

* * *

Chapter 8- Diagon Alley and the Queen's secret!

Regular POV

Mamoru sighed as he got off the bus. Hagrid thanked Stan. Mamoru then took the time to look around.

'…How is this place magical?' He thought while looking straight at a tiny, grubbing-looking pub.

Hagrid smiled. "**This is it! The Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place!" **He said happily. Mamoru gaped.

'H-H-HOW THE HELL IS THIS PLACE POPULAR!!??' He thought.

"Ah!" Mamoru cried as a person bumped into him.

"**Sorry."** The person said. He looked at Mamoru. **"Why the bloody hell are you staring at nothing?"**

Mamoru blinked. The man walked away, leaving Mamoru confused.

'…D-Didn't that person see this place…?' He thought.

Before Mamoru could ask anything, Hagrid pulled him inside.

Mamoru looked around. The place was quite dark and shabby to him. There were some people inside. There was a low buzz of chatter until they walked in. Everybody smiled and waved at Hagrid. The bartender smiled and said, "**The usual, Hagrid?"**

"**Can't Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business."** Hagrid said, as he referred to Mamoru. Mamoru smiled nervously.

The bartender looked at Mamoru carefully and gasped slightly.

"**Good Lord… could it be…?"** Suddenly everything was quite. Mamoru blushed slightly as everybody turned to look at him. Hagrid smiled.

"**Bless my soul," **Tom said. "**Harry Potter… what an honor…"**

Then he rushed from behind the bar, rushed to Mamoru and grabbed his hand whit tears forming in his eyes. Mamoru blinked.

"**Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back!"** He cried.

* * *

5 Minutes Later…

Mamoru's POV

I felt I couldn't breathe. Why you ask? Well, EVERYBODY IN THE ENTIRE PUB IS SURROUNDING ME TAKING AWAY MY PERSONAL SPACE!!!!

I blinked. "**Hey! I've seen you before!"** I cried as a man with a hat shook my hand. "**You bowed to me once in a shop!" **I said as I remembered the time when I came to England. He grinned happily.

"**He remembers!"** The man, Dedalus Diggle cried, looking at everybody. "**Did you hear that!? He remembers me!"**

I chuckled as the man continued to talk excitedly.

"M-M-Mamoru!?" I turned and gasped.

"N-N-Nadeshiko!?" I cried as I saw the former Queen look at me with a shocked and confused expression.

"Why are you here Mamoru?" She asked. I smiled.

"I'm getting stuff for school." I said. She looked even more confused.

"Then why come here? You could've just gotten stuff in Japan." She said. I sweat dropped.

"I'm going to a boarding school somewhere here…I don't know where but Hagrid knows." I said, pointing to Hagrid who smiled at Nadeshiko.

"But Mamo-kun," I twitched at the nickname. "Why are you going to a boarding school?" She asked nervously.

"…Well…maybe you should ask Amu about that…" I said.

"**Mr. Potter, what are you saying?"** A woman asked. Nadeshiko looked confused.

"**Who's Mr. Potter?"** She asked. The woman looked shocked. I slapped my forehead.

"**This is Harry Potter, dear child! The Boy Who Lived!!"** She said. I sighed.

"…**Boy who lived…?**" Nadeshiko looked seriously confused.

"Where are you staying? I'll come over later and explain." I said. Nadeshiko nodded slowly.

"…Okay…" She handed me a piece of paper with an address. I took it and then Nadeshiko left.

"See ya Nadeshiko." I said.

"Bye Mamo-kun!" She said before running. I could feel myself twitching angrily.

"DARN YOU NADE!!! QUIT SAYING THAT!!!" I yelled as she left laughing her head off. I blushed hard. I seriously hate that STUPID nickname!!!

"**Who was that Harry?**" Hagrid asked.

"**Just a friend."** I said, smiling.

"…**I…I see…let's go Harry!" **Hagrid said, walking out. I followed.

I blinked. We walked out from the back of the pub and right in front of me was this huge brick wall. I was totally confused.

"…**Umm…Hagrid…what is this…?" **I asked. Hagrid smiled and did something with his umbrella to the wall.

I gasped as the bricks started to move and make a small hole! The hole just got bigger and bigger till the wall became a large archway! I gaped in shock. I so gotta tell Amu about this…

Hagrid beamed. **"Welcome…to Diagon Alley!" **He said.

I grinned as I looked around…it was like nothing I have ever seen before! Hell, this is way better than some book about wizards and witches!

"**Anyway, Harry-"**

"**Actually, Hagrid, can you call me Mamoru for now? I'm not yet used to the name Harry…" **I said.

Hagrid grinned. "**No problem, Ha- I mean Mamoru!" **I smiled

"**Thanks."** Then we walked around, looking for my school supplies. All I pretty much did was gape at everything here…

Can you blame me? Hell, there were shops that sold cauldrons and other things! I wished time would stop right now or maybe I had more eyes cause I so wanted to see everything! This place was amazing! Damn, I wish I brought a camera!

* * *

40 Minutes Later…

Regular POV

Mamoru widen his eyes as he got a beautiful white owl from Hagrid.

"**W-W-Wow!! T-T-Thanks H-Hagrid!!"** He said as he held the owl's cage. Hagrid grinned.

"**Don' mention it Mamoru! …It's strange ter call yer name by Mamoru…" **He added. Mamoru sweat dropped.

"**Let's see… just Ollivanders left now. The only place ter get the best wands is Ollivanders!"** Hagrid said.

Mamoru looked up in excitement. 'Finally, a wand!' He thought.

Mamoru looked at the store that Hagrid was pointing at and stared. "T-This is a wand shop…?" He asked.

The store was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

Mamoru and Hagrid went inside.

Mamoru gulped. 'T-This feels like I'm in a strict library…' He thought. He looked around and saw thousands of narrow boxes piled all the way up to the ceiling.

"…**Good afternoon…"** Mamoru jumped and then heard a loud crunching noise. He turned just in time to see Hagrid get off a crushed chair.

"…" Mamoru sweat dropped. Then he turned to see an old man standing in front of him, his wide, pale eyes shined like moons. Mamoru gulped.

"**H-Hello…"** He said softly.

"**Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you here soon Harry Potter. You have your mother's eyes and it seems just like yesterday she was here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow… was a nice wand for charm work." **The man stared at Mamoru. He gulped.

"**Your father, on the other hand, had something else… Eleven inches, pliable… A little more power and wonderful for transfiguration…"**

Mamoru sweat dropped as the man moved closer.

"**Although, it's really the wand that chooses the wizard…"**

'…What..?' Mamoru thought.

The man, who Mamoru thought to have been Mr. Ollivander, came so close that Mamoru wished that he could scream so he would have his personal space back, that they were nearly nose to nose. Mr. Ollivander raised his finger and touched Mamoru's scar.

"**I'm sorry to say that I sold the wand that gave you that scar… A very powerful wand indeed…Thirteen and a half inches… And in the wrong hands…"** Mr. Ollivander shook his head and, much to Mamoru's relief, spotted Hagrid.

"**Rubeus Hagrid! Nice to see you again… Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy wasn't it?"**

"**It was, sir, yes."**Hagrid said.

Then Mr. Ollivander looked stern**. "Good wand it was… I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?**

Hagrid mumbled. "**Yes… But I've still got the pieces though."**He then added brightly.

"**But you don't use them?"**

"**Oh no, sir!" **Hagrid said quickly. Mr. Ollivander glared and sighed.

"**Well then, Mr. Potter, are you more comfortable in speaking in English or Japanese?"** He asked Mamoru.

Mamoru blinked. "**…J-Japanese, sir…"**

Mr. Ollivander then took out his wand, and muttered something. Mamoru blinked, confused.

"Well, then, Mr. Potter, hold out your wand arm." Mr. Ollivander said in perfect Japanese.

Mamoru gaped. "…Y-You cans speak Japanese!!??" He cried. Mr. Ollivander nodded.

"Now then, your wand arm?"

"Well, I'm right handed…" Mamoru said.

"Hold out your arm then. That's it." Mr. Ollivander said as Mamoru held out his arm.

He started to measure Mamoru everywhere. And I mean, everywhere. From shoulder to finger, then from wrist to elbow, and many others! He even did around his head!

Then Mr. Ollivander started to talk about wands when Mamoru noticed that the measuring tape was measuring him on its own!

"…" Mamoru stared at the tape as it continued to measure him.

"Ahh! Try this Mr. Potter. Beechwood and dragon heartstring, nine inches…Nice and flexible! Just take it and give it a wave please!" Mr. Ollivander handed Mamoru a wand.

Mamoru took it and blinked. '…This is weird' He thought just as he was about to wave the wand when it was snatched by Mr. Ollivander.

"Maple and phoenix feather… seven inches… quite whippy… Try it!" He gave Mamoru another.

Mamoru tried to raise it when Mr. Ollivander snatched the wand again! Mamoru sweat dropped.

"Try this… ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. There you go!" Mamoru took it again and right away, it was taken away. His sweat drop increased in size.

* * *

About 70 Wands Later…

Mamoru's sweat drop was about the size of a cat, he was certain as he continued to try many wands, just to have it taken away from Mr. Ollivander.

He turned at the large pile of wands before him.

"…What the hell…" He managed to say before Mr. Ollivander gave him another wand. He looked at him as he took the wand back and sweat dropped.

'…Why the hell is he so happy?' He thought. Mr. Ollivander was grinning widely.

"Don't worry! We'll find you the perfect wand for you! …Now I wonder… yes, why not try!" Mr. Ollivander got another wand. "An unusual combination, holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple!" He handed Mamoru the wand.

Mamoru's POV

I held the wand and felt a sudden warmth in my fingers. I waved it a bit and felt the warmth come out from the wand and streams of red and gold came out. I gasped as the warmth disappeared.

Hagrid whooped and clapped while Mr. Ollivander said, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good…well, well, well…how curious…very curious…"

He took back the wand, placing it back into a box and wrapped it. The whole time, he muttered, "Curious…curious…"

I blinked. "Umm…if you don't mind me asking but what's curious?" I asked. He looked at me.

"The phoenix that gave its feather in this wand had gave another and it just so happens that its brother…gave you that scar…" He said, pointing to my forehead. I gulped.

"Remember Mr. Potter, the wand chooses the wizard…I believe we must expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things, terrible, yes, but great things."

I gulped. This man was kinda freaky…

I paid Mr. Ollivander seven gold Galleons and left with Hagrid quickly.

I sighed as Hagrid gave me a burger. We were at a train station now. I looked around. Everything was just so strange…

"**Mamoru, you all right? Yer very quiet…" **I looked at Hagrid.

"…**You know, everybody thinks I'm special…but I don't know anything about magic at all! How can they expect great things…I'm famous and I don't even remember what I'm famous for! I have no clue on what happened to Vol- sorry, I mean, the night my parents actually died…"**

Hagrid smiled. "**Don' you worry Mamoru. You'll learn fast enough. Everybody starts at the beginning. You'll be fine. Just be yerself. I know it's hard but I'm sure yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts. I did too!"**

I smiled at Hagrid. "**…Yeah…Thanks Hagrid…"**

Hagrid beamed. "**Here you go."**

He handed me something. I blinked.

"**Yer ticket fer Hogwarts! First o' September, King's Cross, it's all on yer ticket! See yeh soon Harry."**

I looked at my ticket.

"**Thanks Hagrid…"** I looked up to look at him and blinked.

"…H-He's gone…" I whispered, shocked. I grinned. "That's pretty cool…"

I pocketed my ticket and took out a piece of paper. I looked at the address.

"Time to visit Nadeshiko…" I said. I chuckled. Won't she be surprised…

I walked out into the sun. I blinked. I looked at the address again. I noticed a woman with long dark-blue purple hair in a kimono walking around. Everybody was staring at her. She even had dark golden eyes…she remind me of Nadeshiko.

I taped her arm and she looked at me. I blushed. Well, she was beautiful

"**Umm…do you know where this place is?" **I asked, showing her the paper with Nadeshiko's address. She looked at it and smiled.

"Ohh! You must be Mamoru-kun!" I blinked.

"…Y-You know Japanese? And how do you know my name!?" I asked. She smiled.

"I'm Nadeshiko's mother!" I gaped. No freaking way…THIS WOMAN WAS HER FREAKING MOTHER!!!

"…Mother!" Nade's mother and I turned to see a boy…or girl running up to us. I was behind his/her mom so he/she couldn't see me. He stopped and panted.

"Sorry I took so long mother." He said. I could now tell he was a boy because of his voice…

His mother smiled. "It's okay Nadeshiko!" She said. The boy sighed.

"Mother, please stop calling me that."

"But you were Nadeshiko your whole life until we moved here…"

"I know…"

"Oh! And Mamoru-kun is right here!"

The boy blinked. "…What…?"

His mom moved so that he could see me. I forced a smile.

"Hello _Nadeshiko_…" I said. He gulped.

"…H-Hey Mamoru-kun…" He said in a girl voice that sounded like Nadeshiko. How he did that, I don't know.

"You have a lot of explaining to do _Nadehiko_…" I said, grinning evilly. He gulped.

That's right, whoever you are! BE AFRAID!!!

* * *

Fujisaki Mansion…

I frowned at Nagihiko. At least that is what he said his name was…I looked around the room. The place was boyish…something I didn't really expect when I saw Nade this morning…

"…Mamoru-kun, please don't tell Amu-chan!" He said. I sighed.

"And why not? You lied to my sister Nagihiko." I said. He looked down.

"…I know but…"

"Let me guess, you like her…" He looked up with a slight blush.

"I-I DO NOT!!" He cried. I rolled my eyes.

"Right…" I said. He blushed.

"OH SHUT UP!!!" He cried.

"Anyway, why did you lie to all of us?" He sighed.

"I…I didn't mean too but I had to…it's a tradition in my family for the male had to grow up as a girl…trust me, I don't enjoy doing it…"

I sighed.

"Anyway, why did that woman from before called you the boy who lived?" He asked. I sighed.

"I'm actually a wizard from this wizard world and my parents were really famous. And there was this bad wizard who went and killed other wizards and witches. He tried to kill me when I was a year old but he couldn't for some reason and I somehow defeated him. Hagrid, the giant from before, said I was the only one who ever survived from Voldemort, the bad guy, and so, I am now the most famous wizard, even though I don't wanna be…" I said, sipping the drink Nagi's mom brought up a while ago.

"…Interesting…" Nagi said. I looked at him.

"By the way, where's Temari?" I asked. His eyes saddened. He walked up to his desk and took out a small box.

He opened it and took out a pink egg…Temari's egg.

"She went back in a while ago…" He said. I smiled.

"Me too." I took out Alex's egg. We both sighed.

"Guess we're the same…" He said, chuckling slightly. I nodded.

"Yeah…"

"Anyway, what are you gonna do? Are you going back to Japan till your school starts?"

"Maybe…maybe not…"

"Wonder what is gonna happen to you…"

"I know…maybe everybody will worship me."

We laughed.

"As if that'll ever happen!" Nagi said.

"I know, I was just kidding! If that does happen, I'll see if I can record it and send it to you!" I said, laughing.

Nagi smiled. "Well, you can stay here until you go to Japan." He said. I grinned.

"Thanks!" I said. I took out my ticket. "Actually, I'll just stay here for a month and go to school."

Nagi nodded. "I'll tell my mom then." I smiled.

"Once again, thanks." I said.

"No problem."

"Hey, can I borrow you're computer?"

"Sure."

"Thanks"

"It's right there." He said, pointing to his desk which had a light blue laptop.

He left the room and I sat on his chair. I turned on the computer and went onto the internet. I went to this website and logged in. I smiled. Amu's on! I decided to change my screen name as well…

* * *

Emerald Wizard: hey amu!

Cool n' Spicy: mamo-kun? how did u get on? u dont hav a comp.

Emerald Wizard: i visited nade and im using hers. how did u no it was me?

Cool n' Spicy: hello? Emerald Wizard? ur eyes are green and ur a wizard. how obvious can you get?

I luv Sweets: MAMO-KUN!!!!!

Emerald Wizard: …hey yaya…

Ri-bala-chan: hey mamoru.

Emerald Wizard: hey rima. u sur hav an interesting screen name…

Ri-bala-chan: i no.

Emerald Wizard: *sighs*

I luv Sweets: DON'T FORGET I'M HERE!!!

Cool n' Spicy: WE CANT SO JUST SHUT UP!!!

Ri-bala-chan: please…just shut up.

I luv Sweets: MEANIES!!!!!

* * *

I chuckled.

"Mamoru, what're you doing?" Nagi asked. I turned and grinned.

"Yaya's being a sweet lover as always." I said. Nagi chuckled.

"Same old Yaya." He said as he read what we did so far. Then he opened a drawer to take out another laptop, this time midnight blue, turned it on and logged on.

* * *

Shining Dancer logged on.

Shining Dancer: hi everybody!

Cool n' Spicy: …u r?

Shining Dancer: i cannot believe u 4got me amu-chan…*sniff*

Emerald Wizard: *rolls eyes* amu, u idiot! that's nade!

Cool n' Spicy: WHAT!!?? O-O

I luv Sweets: WHATTTTTT!!?? O-O

Ri-bala-chan has logged off.

* * *

I sighed. Of course Rima would sign off...

* * *

Shining Dancer: whos Ri-bala-chan?

Emerald Wizard: someone who hate u.

Shining Dance: …y?

Emerald Wizard: don't ask me…

Cool n' Spicy: I MISSED U NADESHIKO!!!!!

Shining Dancer: i missed u 2 amu-chan! ^^

I luv Sweets: NADE!!!! I MISSED U SO MUCH!!!

Shining Dancer: me 2 yaya-chan. ^^

Cool n' Spicy: ~ur hot n' ur cold, ur yes and ur no's~

Emerald Wizard: …amu…whatre u doing?

Cool n' Spicy: singing! ~shake ur groove thing! shake ur groove thing~

Shining Dancer: …ok…and actually, ur typing…

Cool n' Spicy: while singing!!! ~how u choose 2 express ur self! its all ur own and i can tell it comes naturally! it comes naturally~

I luv Sweets: ME 2!!! ~i told the witch doctor i was in luv with u! i told the witch doctor u didn't luv me 2~

Cool n' Spicy: ~oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh~ oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh~ u walk and talk like u some new sensation! U mov in circle, u don't need an invitation~

Emerald Wizard: …this is just getting weird…

Shining Dancer: …u think?

Emerald Wizard: bye amu, yaya.

Cool n' spicy: ~as we go on, we remember all the times we have together! and as our lives change from whatever we will still be friends 4ever~

Shining Dancer: bye bye amu-chan, yaya-chan! ^^

I luv Sweets: BYE!!!

Cool n' Spicy: See ya!

Emerald Wizard has logged off.

Shining Dancer has logged off.

* * *

Me and Nagi looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Man, those two never fail to entertain me!" I cried. Nagi nodded, chuckling.

"I miss those two…" He said. I smiled.

"Me too…"I whispered.

"Anyway, it wasn't really surprising that you're a wizard…" Nagi said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, and it's really surprising that you're actually a boy…especially since you actually seem like a girl. Mostly cause of your hair too…" He glared at me.

"Well sorry if my hair is long!" He yelled. I laughed.

"Anyway, we should go to sleep." I said, looking at the clock in his room.

He nodded. "Yeah, by the way, your room is next to mine." He said.

He helped me with my things and we left to my room for now.

"Night." I said.

"Night." He said. He left. I took out Alex's egg and set it down on my desk. I smiled.

"…Alex…we came back to England…or rather, London…" I looked at his egg. "…I wish you came out...when I get to Hogwarts…you'll be the only one I know but you won't even be there…"

I sighed. It's pointless…Mamoru…you'll just have to wait.

I then took out my blue and silver egg…sooner or later, I'm gonna have to tell Nagi about this one…

I fell onto my bed and sighed. I felt my eye lids getting heavy. I yawned.

I looked at Alex's and the other egg again.

"…Good night Alex…and whoever you are…" I whispered and my eyes closed.

Regular POV

Alex's egg opened and Alex peeked out. He smiled.

"**Good night…Harry Potter…"** He whispered.

"When do you think he'll believe in us again?" Alex turned to look at the blue and silver chara.

"…No idea…" He said. They both looked at Mamoru and smiled.

"…Perhaps…it'll be when he gets to Hogwarts…" The blue/silver chara said. Alex nodded.

"Good night."

"Yeah…good night…"

And together, they went back into their eggs.

* * *

Kura: …Well…that's all!

Amu: …I was completely random…

Mamoru: You think?

Nagi: Amu-chan and Yaya-chan was really strange…

Mamoru: You think?

Kura: Is that all you can say?

Mamoru: You think?

Amu: …That makes no sense…

Mamoru: You think?

Nagi: …

Amu: …

Kura: …

Mamoru: …What?

Amu, Nagi, Kura: *sighs*

Mamoru: …?

Kura: BYE!!!!


	9. We're Going to England!

Kura: Hiya everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a while!

Amu: …-____- So…

Kura: …?

Amu: Will Mamoru come back home?

Kura: Nope! ^^

Amu: T-T

Kura: *rolls eyes*

Amu: T-T

Kura: Hope you enjoy the chapter! Rhythm!

Rhythm: Kura doesn't own SC or HP! ^^

Kura: START!!

* * *

Chapter 9- We're going to England!

Mamoru's POV

I smiled as Nagi's eyes had amazement clear in them.

If you're wondering why, it's because I decided to show him Diagon Alley…boy was he shocked.

"…This is amazing Mamoru…" By the way, he decided to call me Mamoru now, which I am totally glad about!

"I know right." I walked up to a store. I looked at the menu…it was all ice cream…

I looked at Nagi. "Which do you want?" He looked at me.

"Chocolate or strawberry is fine." He said.

I nodded and ordered a double scoop, chocolate and strawberry and ordered a chocolate and vanilla for myself. I handed 19 Knuts and then handed Nagi his. He took it and began to eat his ice cream.

"I'm amazed. The wizard world is very different from books and peoples imagination." He said. I nodded.

"I know. I was shocked too."

"…I wish I brought a camera…"

I laughed, considering I was wishing the same thing when I first came here.

We finally finished the creamy goodness that's called ice cream and walked around. Nagi was just gaping at everything. I couldn't help but chuckle every time he did that.

"…Ne, Mamoru," I looked at him.

"What?"

"Do you know anybody who might know your parents?" I blinked.

"…I haven't thought about that…besides…I don't wanna ask anybody."

"Why?"

"They think of my parents of famous wizard and witch…the parents of Harry Potter…I wanna talk to a person who might actually know them as their real selves."

Nagi smiled. "True…" He said.

He looked at me again. "By the way, why are you wearing that cap?" I looked at him.

I was after all, wearing a dark blue cap that covered my head. My eyes were visible but the shade the cap caused made the color of my green eyes to be really dark green.

"I don't want my personal space taken again." I said simply.

I could tell he was confused but he didn't say anything else.

Then I noticed something in a shop window. It was the broomstick…the Nimbus Two Thousand…" I looked at it. Nagi stopped walking and looked at me.

"What's wrong Mamoru?" He asked.

I shook my head. "…Nothing."

He rolled his eyes. "Tell me or I will tell my mom you said you wanna learn how to do Japanese traditional dancing."

I glared at him. "WHAT!!??"

He smirked. "So, what's wrong?"

I glared at him and sighed. "Just thinking on how I really don't know anything about the wizard world after all…" He smiled.

"Don't worry Mamoru. I'm sure there are some people that don't know anything like you." He said.

I looked up. "…I just remembered something…"

"What?"

"A girl…"

"…What?"

"I met a girl…long before I came here with Hagrid…she was like me. She has magic too…she must be a witch!"

"…Interesting…do you know her name?"

"…I forgot."

"…What...?" He stared at me in disbelief.

"I said I forgot."

"…Are you serious!?"

"Well…I only met her for one day."

"Do you remember what she looked like?"

"…No…"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!???"

"Yup."

He stared at me in disbelief. "You are unbelievable…"

I grinned. "Thanks." He groaned. I laughed at him. He glared at me.

We walked again and somehow, we started talking about the Guardians.

"You know, I think Ikuto is hiding something…" I said.

"What do you mean?" Nagi asked.

"…It seems like Ikuto likes Amu…" Nagi looked sad. I laughed.

"Remember how you would help Amu with her boy problems as your real self?" He nodded.

"Well, it seems like she kinda developed a crush on you without meaning too!" I said, laughing.

Nagi blushed.

"Hey, you're blushing!"

"SHUT UP!!!"

"Hahahahahahaha!!!" I laughed.

He blushed and glared at me.

"Anyway, sometimes, I think Ikuto is just teasing her cause he cares. But, it's just my opinion." He nodded.

"That sorta makes sense…but why just tease her? Why not ask her out or something?"

We both frowned. "…Easter…" We both said together.

He sighed. "So Ikuto is like…a dog being controlled…"

I laughed. "I rather say cat." I said. Nagi chuckled.

"True…"

Then I thought about my charas…Alex…and the other one…

"I just remembered…I have something to show you later Nagi." Nagi looked confused.

"…Okay?" It sounded more of a question.

"It's something about Alex…and something else…" I said, whispering the last part to myself. He smiled.

"I see." He looked at his watch. "We better get going. I have a performance soon and mother will be upset if I'm late for practice." I grinned.

"So I get to see Nagi is a dress…how interesting…"

"SHUT UP!!!" I laughed as I ran to the Leaky Cauldron while Nagi was chasing me, screaming.

* * *

Back at Fujisaki Mansion…

I was still laughing at Nagi. Nagi was glaring at me.

We were in my room. I was suppose to tell Nagi about my new chara but because my comment earlier, I can't stop laughing.

"…I'm leaving. Tell me after my practice okay?" I nodded, still laughing hard. He glared at me and left for his room.

I laughed and laughed until my sides hurt. I finally stopped to breath and grinned like an idiot.

"Man, if only Alex was here he'd be lau-" I stopped. I fell onto my bed and looked at Alex's egg.

"…I wish you were back Alex…you may be annoying and a bit of an airhead…but…you're one of my best friends…" I whispered sadly.

"…Mamoru…" I looked up to see that blue and silver chara. He smiled.

"…Y-You…why…how…" He smiled.

"Mamoru, you still have doubts…and right now…now that you know who you really are, you have to be careful…you have to be confident about protecting the ones you care about or they'll be in danger."

"**He's right, Mamoru!"** I turned to the familiar voice and stared in shock. Alex was right in front of me, smiling.

"…Alex!" I cried. Alex smiled.

"Mamoru, he will **kill you** unless you gain confidence." Alex said. Wow…never knew he knew big words.

"He doesn't…" I looked at the blue chara. He was glaring at Alex who was whistling innocently. "He made me teach him before you and Nagihiko came back…" He said.

I looked at Alex who was still whistling. Then I laughed.

"Man, Alex, you're still the same!" I said. He pouted.

"Well, sorry…" He said, still pouting. The blue chara rolled his eyes.

"…Idiot…" He said under his breath. I laughed and Alex glared at him.

"Evil."

"Stupid."

"Freak."

"Airhead."

"Smartass…"

"ALEX!" I cried.

"Sorry…"

"Dumb idiot."

"You can't use idiot again!"

"And why not!?"

"Because it's more better to come up with new names!"

"Then you're an obsessed freak."

"Hey, freak was already used!"

"By you, not be me."

"…Right…"

"…Idiot…"

"YOU ALREADY USED IDIOT!!!"

"WHO THE FREAKING BLOODY HELL CARES!!!???"

I laughed as they continued to fight. Alex is the same as usual and this new one…well, at least he'll keep Alex occupied.

"Mamoru-kun! Do you want to see Nadeshiko dance!?" I chuckled as Nagi yelled at his mom to shut up.

"Coming!" I cried. I ran out, forgetting to take my charas.

Regular POV

"…" Alex and the blue chara looked at the door where Mamoru just ran out of. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"I'm going back to sleep." The blue chara said.

"Me too, I'm tired."

"Yeah…night…"

"Night…"

Mamoru's POV (again!!! O-O)

I ran back into my room while telling myself I was an idiot.

"Hey, you guys, you wanna see Nagi dance…" I looked around…they weren't here…

I walked around, looking for them when I saw their eggs and smiled slightly.

"…Night…" I said before leaving.

I walked downstairs and smiled. I'm gonna miss that argument of theirs. I chuckled to myself as I walked into the dance room…maybe I should call it practice room…I don't know.

I sat down next to Baaya-san. She smiled at me. I smiled back and relaxed as Nagi came in…pbth…wearing a…a…dress…

"Shut. Up." Nagi said angrily.

I chuckled as he stood at the middle of the room. He was wearing a pink and white kimono. His hair was put up, just like Nade's. He was carrying a fan as well.

His mother sat down and brought a cd player. She pressed play and then a soft music was playing.

I closed my eyes and listened to the peaceful music. Meanwhile, Nagi was dancing. I opened my eyes to watch him dance.

He was graceful. It was amazing. He was smiling half-heartedly…I wonder why.

The music stopped.

"Nagihiko! You're not doing it right!" His mother cried. I looked at her.

What the hell was she talking about!? It was amazing!

Nagi looked down. "I'm sorry mother…" He said in Nade's voice.

"Try again." Fujisaki-san said. I looked at her. She was frowning, disappointed but her eyes showed a hint of sadness.

She sighed as she stopped the music again. "Nagihiko…what's wrong?" She asked. Nagi looked up, confused.

What I'm confused about is why did she use his real name instead of Nadeshiko…

"W-What?" He asked. Fujisaki-san looked at him.

"You're not showing your true passion for dancing." She said. "Did something happen?" Nagi looked down.

"…No…" He said. Fujisaki-san sighed.

"Very well…you may leave." Nagi left the room quickly. I got up and bowed and left.

I ran and finally caught up with Nagi.

"Nagi, what's up? What happened?" I asked. He looked at me.

"…I just…don't really want to disappoint her…" He said, back to his normal voice. He looked sad.

"So, why did she say you messed up? You were amazing!" I cried. Nagi looked down.

"…That's the reason why Temari went back into her egg…" We were in front of his room now. He opened the door and went inside. I followed.

He took out Temari's egg. "While I was here…I lost faith in my dancing abilities because I was a boy. Somebody asked me why I was acting as a female when I was clearly a boy…I guess after all that, I lost confidence in myself and stopped believing in Temari…even though I want to…"

I looked at him, understanding everything. I lost confidence in finding out who my family was while I was with Easter and even protecting the ones I care about. I want to believe in it…but it's just hard too…

"I understand Nagi…anyway, let's go and hang out somewhere so we can take our mind off of this." Nagi smiled and nodded.

"Yeah!"

"…But you should really change…_Nadeshiko._" I said before running into my room, laughing.

I could still hear Nagi's shouts through the wall. I laughed.

At least his mind is on something else now…hehehe…

* * *

Back in Japan...

Amu's POV

I sighed, bored out of my mind.

School was gonna start soon but didn't wanna go. I rather go to England and stay with Mamoru till he has to go…

I sighed for what seemed like the 50th time today and got up. I ran out of the house. Nobody was home so I was free for today.

"You're not free Amu-chan! You still have to finish your homework!" Ran cried.

"Yeah, Amu-chan! You should go back inside and finish up!" Miki cried.

"They're both right Amu-chan!" Suu cried.

I shook my head. "No! I'm gonna hang out with Rima today!" I said, taking out my phone.

I started dialing some numbers.

Rima's POV

I was in my room, crying. Mama and papa were fighting last night…and it was horrible…I could still remember everything…

"…Rima…smile…" I looked up to see Kusu Kusu attempt a bala-balance.

I smiled slightly. Kusu Kusu smiled happily.

"Rima smiled! Yay!" Kusu Kusu cried, clearly happy.

Then I heard my phone ring. I got up slowly and picked up my phone from my desk. I read the caller and blinked.

I quickly opened the phone and said, "A-Amu…?"

"_Rima? Are you free today?" _I smiled, happy that Amu called me.

"…Yeah…why?"

"_Well, do you wanna hang out? I felt bored and thought maybe you wanna do something together."_

I smiled happily. Kusu Kusu grinned.

"Totally!" I cried.

"_Great! I'll pick you up in 10 minutes!"_

My eyes widened. "N-NO!"

"…_Huh?"_

"I-I mean, I'll meet you at the school entrance…"

"_Sure. I don't mind." _I could picture her smiling face, even though she was confused as to why I said that. _"I'll meet you there. Is 5 okay?" _She said happily.

"Yeah."

"_Okay, see you there!"_

She hanged up. I placed my phone back onto my desk and looked at the clock in my room. It said four thirty.

Looks like I have 30 minutes to get ready…

About 20 minutes later, I walked out. Everything was silent…

I walked down the stairs slowly and looked around…

Looks like mama and papa aren't ho-!

"Rima-chan!" I yelped and turned to see my mama smiling happily. I blinked.

"Ahh, Rima-chan" Papa walked in besides mama, smiling happily. I blinked again.

Kusu Kusu was gaping at the sight of my two parents who supposedly hate each other smiling while actually being in the same room together.

"…Who are you guys and what have you done to my parents!?" I cried, stepping back. They laughed.

"Oh, silly, silly Rima. We decided that it was useless to fight. I mean, come on! Even though it happened a long time ago, the only thing that matters is that you're safe right?" Mama asked.

I nodded slowly. I mean, I did wish that happened on the day I was rescued but the only thing they did was fight…not be happy…

"…Yeah…well…I'm going to go hang out with Amu…" I said.

"Have fun Rima-chan! I'm so happy you have a wonderful friend as her!" Papa said happily.

I stared. Then Kusu Kusu and I ran out of there as fast as we could! Actually, Kusu Kusu flew but really, who cares?

I am so confused! When did they make up and why couldn't they do it years ago!?

"RIMA!!" I looked up to see Amu near the school entrance…wow…I got here fast…

She grinned. "Hey Rima! I'm so glad I can hang out with you today!" She said happily.

I smiled. "Yeah!"

Today was become a pretty good day! Mama and papa decided to stop fighting and now I'm hanging out with Amu! I'm so happy!

"Where are we going?" I asked. Amu smiled.

"It's a café that Yaya, Nadeshiko and I went to before." I narrowed my eyes as soon as she said…her name…

"When we got there, we found Kukai and his friend."

"Who's his friend?" I asked, trying to forget about the previous Queen.

Amu smiled. "I think she's around Utau or maybe Ikuto's age."

…Really…?

"She's really nice and amazing on the piano! I loved listening to it!" Then she looked a bit sad. "But she had to leave so she's not here anymore…"

HA! TAKE THAT! Amu is my best friend and only mines! Nobody can take her!

…Wow…I sound possessive…

We finally reached the café. Amu's face fell. The place was closed. I sweat dropped and put my hands in my pockets and felt something.

I took it out and sighed. "Amu, I forgot. I have to get something."

Kusu Kusu looked up. "Is it time already?" She asked. I nodded.

Amu looked confused. "Time for…what?" I grinned.

"The next volume for my favorite gag came out today!" I cried happily.

Amu smiled. "Then let's get it together!"

"Yeah!" I cried.

We walked and talked as we went to the bookstore now containing my favorite gag manga!

Then Amu's phone rang.

She immediately picked it up.

"Moshi Moshi?"

She face lit up. "Mamoru!"

I looked at her face, suddenly feeling something tugging me in my heart…

Jealously…

…But why? Mamoru is Amu's brother…I shouldn't feel like this…is it because he knew Amu all his life…?

"…Sure. Rima," I looked at Amu. She gave me her phone. "Mamoru wants to talk to you."

I slowly took the phone and pressed it against my ear.

"…Yes?"

"_Hey! Rima!"_

"…Yeah?"

"_Can you do me a favor?"_

"…What is it?"

"_Protect Amu."_

I blinked. "…Huh?"

"_I have a bad feeling…that while I'm here…something will happen there…I can only count on you for now Rima."_

I blushed. "Why the hell are you asking me? Why not ask Tadase?"

"…_Cause Amu is too stupid to pick who she wants to be with and it's better if her best friend is there for her."_

I sweat dropped.

What he said was true…

"Sure," I smiled. "You can count on me Mamoru."

"_Great! By the way, why do you hate Nade?"_

I groaned. "YOU SHOULD KNOW ALREADY!!"

He started laughing. _"Yeah! I was just kidding! Tell Amu I said bye!"_

And then he hanged up. I rolled my eyes.

…What a freak.

"Rima, we're here!" I looked up to see the bookstore. I grinned and pulled Amu's arm.

"Come on Amu! They might run out!" I cried, dragging her to the store.

I quickly ran to the gag section, and squealed as soon as I found the book. I was about to grab it when somebody else did.

I turned to yell at the person when I looked at his face carefully. I blushed.

The boy was around my age, a bit taller than Amu and had silver blue hair. He had sea blue eyes and was cute…wait…I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!!!

"Yes you did and thank you. By the way, sorry. I just wanted to see what this was about." The boy smiled gently.

"…I-It's alright…" I said while glaring at him.

He chuckled. He handed me the gag and left.

…He's strange…I think…

"Excuse me!" I turned to see a girl…who…LOOKED LIKE THAT STINKING DUDE!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!

She panted slightly. "Have you seen a boy who looks just like me?" She asked. She had the same eyes, the same hair color but the only difference was that her hair was up to her shoulders.

She smiled. "I see…he went that way…"

…Did I say anything about that freak?

"No you didn't but thanks anyway!" She said. She turned around and groaned. "I am so gonna kill you Suzune…" She muttered.

She ran off…so the dude's name is Suzune…whatever.

I ran to the counter and quickly paid for the book. I held the book tightly as I looked around for Amu.

About 10 minutes later I found her…in a magazine section on how to deal with guys…

I sweat dropped as Amu groaned while Ran, Miki and Suu cheered her on.

"…Amu…" She quickly looked at me. "…Let's go…"

She nodded eagerly and ran out of the bookstore while her charas groaned.

We were walking back to her place, talking about Guardian stuff.

"…Ne…Rima?" I looked at her. "…I wanna go to England."

I tripped. Amu sweat dropped.

"…Wait…WHAT!!??"

She giggled. "Well…I wanna see Mamoru before he actually leaves for his school. Don't you?"

"…I guess…but will your parents even allow it?"

"…Maybe…"

"Are you going to asked them?"

"No…"

"Why not?"

"…"

"You're very strange Amu…"

"I know."

"…"

"You know, I met a girl who said she could convince my parents to let me go to England for a few days."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Her name is Berry and she's…well…pretty."

"…I see…"

"She was looking for her brother, Suzune."

"Did she have shoulder-length silver blue hair and sea blue eyes?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I saw her. She asked me if I saw her brother. I think they can read minds…"

"That's so ridiculous, Rima."

"I know but I never said anything but they seem to know what I'm going to say."

"Maybe it's because that's everybody's reaction."

"Honestly, I doubt that."

"Really? Not so much for me."

"Why?"

"Berry said that's it's nearly everybody's reaction."

"…Of course…"

Then Amu's phone rang. She quickly answered it.

"Moshi Moshi…Berry?"

I looked at her. She grinned.

"Seriously! Awesome! Thanks!" She shut her phone and looked at me.

"We're all going to England!"

…What…?

"Tadase, Yaya, you, and I are all going to England! Kyaaaa!!"

…What…?

* * *

Kura: And there you have it.

Amu: So I'm going to England?

Kura: Yup!

Amu: Cool! ^^

Kura: BYE AND PLEASE REVIEW!!! ^^


End file.
